Broly The Retired Deity: DC
by Faletagoai
Summary: Broly once known as "The Legendary Super Saiyan", was now known as the one who ascended from mortal to that of a true deity. He was also the new hakaishin of universe 7 for a few hundred years and now tasked to oversee a planet in one of a thought to be destroyed universe for his retirement as a hakaishin."STRICTLY FANFICTION".
1. WITHIN THE YEARS

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN "DRAGON BALL SUPER" OR ANY ANIME FRANCHISE, AS WELL AS DC COMICS, I WISH I DID CAUSE WHY THE HELL NOT!! LOL**

**WARNING: THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC I'VE WRITTEN SO PLZ TAKE IT EASY ON ME AND GIVE SOME FEEDBACK ON WHAT I NEED TO WORK ON.**

**THIS WILL BE ALSO A CROSSOVER OF DBS AND DC'S JUSTICE LEAGUE**

**WILL BE OP AND HAVE A HAREM CAUSE WHY NOT!! HAHAHA**.

**HOPE YOU ENJOY** **CHAPTER 1**

**"WITHIN THE YEARS"**

It's been decades since Goku and Vegeta fused to become the "Ultimate Fusion Gogeta" to battle the likes of The Legendary Super Saiyan Broly an almost unstoppable berserk Juggernaut, the most powerful adversary the Saiyans of universe 7 of planet Earth has ever faced since Jiren The Grey. Within those Decades, a legend of a warrior has begun.

Broly after being defeated by Gogeta years ago is currently on unknown planet meditating his best to control his inner beast after the painful event that led to the death of the one who cared for him, Cheelai.

The one person who he could call family, The one person who he could truly call his sister. The one who taught him how to speak properly.

Tears could be seen leaking from his eyes from the memory of his surrogate sister replaying through his mind and his promise he made to her.

(FLASHBACK 1 MONTH AGO)

POV BROLY

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

I roared into the sky as my power unleashed furiously into the heavens as I saw my sister all but in blood be impaled to save my life by intercepting a spear made of malicious KI that was meant to end my life and within that moment the Devil in me unleash hell upon the scum who severely injured my sister and his men. I hunted every single piece of scum down within 2 minutes and destroyed several planets by my uncontained power. Groaning could be heard when I look to see my sister barely clinging on to life.

" B-Broly.." Cheelai coughed out blood. "H-Hang on Cheelai everything is going to be okay" 'I'm panicking I don't know what to do'

"Please promise me that you'll be able to conquer your inner rage so that you can finally be free to live your life to the fullest and maybe find love and accept it however form that love may come in and maybe start a family. Please don't use the dragon balls to bring me back I've done horrible things while under the command of your father. Promise me this Broly so i can pass on without worrying over you little brother." She struggled to say

"I promise!" I shouted while a dam of tears broke free pouring down my face as I held her tightly when she suddenly said the words that meant more to me anything that I could think of

" I love you little brother." With those last words she passed on with a smile on her face.

"HAYAA!"

I roared with all my might, the agony that pains my soul.

(FLASHBACK done)

(POV BROLY)

Suddenly I jolted due to the sudden pressure in the atmosphere. I turned to my right, and to my surprise I see the very same blue skinned with silvery white hair deity that I saw years ago during my battle with Son Goku and Prince Vegeta.

"Ahh, finally I've been searching all over for you, for some reason my staff has a hard time locating you."he said.

"Ahh how very rude of me. umhmhm" clearing his throat. " I am the angel attendant of The Hakaishin of universe 7 Whis a pleasure to finally meet you under better circumstances than before"

"I see umm so what do you want from me." I asked a little nervously

"Why to properly train you of course" he cheerfully stated. I was a little startled by what he said just now cause I've been trying to control the raging beast inside of me. 'Maybe just maybe'

With unyielding determination burning through my eyes I bowed "Please help me!"

'Hoh I never seen such eyes before in all my years, This shall be interesting' inwardly smirking.'

"Tell me if you don't mind, what is that promise?"

At that point on, Broly relayed the story behind the promise he made to Cheelai.

"I see hmmm, well I will train you on one condition." Whis stated.

"And that is?" I asked

"That you take on the responsibility of becoming the next Hakaishin." Whis stated Seriously

"Deal" Blinking a few times Whis was surprised how easily I accepted to proposition.

"Really?" I can see the hope in his eyes

"Yes" 'I'll do anything to fulfill my promise'

"Oh thank you very much, you see Lord Beerus has been looking for a successor for he is retiring soon, and has been searching for a long time." He happily told me this predicament. I was told to hold onto him as we will be traveling to where my training will begin.

LORD BEERUS' PLANET

As we arrived to our destined location I checked my surroundings and it's surprisingly peaceful.

"Okay Broly, I will be helping you with best of my abilities to help you control your power and surpass my expectations, for I've sensed your untapped potential to be extraordinary." 'And I can't wait for you to reach your full potential, potential that can surpass even me.' inwardly smirking. "Let us begin!"

"Hai Sensei!"

(TIMESKIP 10 YEARS LATER)

(POV BROLY)

It's been 10 years of vigorous training under Whis, 10 years of relentless training of the mind and body that pushed me beyond my limits. Along the way of my training Lord Beerus has started helping training me as well saying he was bored or something along those lines, but it was well appreciated. Within those those years I wasn't only trying to be stronger but also training to have high intellect as well as Whis stated when he started to train me

"To be stronger than your foe you also have to be smarter. I will not have an incompetent apprentice that is all brawn and no brain, I will teach you basic academic lessons that will involve math, science, architecture, agriculture, and in the Culinary arts especially because of your saiyan appetite."

I have learned all I can from Whis And Beerus and I can honestly say I surpassed them both.

I have mastered all my saiyan forms(SSJ1-SSJG)

The pain that came with it was well worth it as I have now full control my power and that means half of my promise is fulfilled thanks to them.

BOOOOM!!

"HAAA!"

We see 3 Figures Sparring each other while the 2 of them are ganging up on the other "Show me Broly that you are a worthy successor, show me the fury of the mightiest saiyan has to offer!" shouted The Destroyer God of universe 7

"Hoho don't hold anything back my favorite apprentice hoho" stated Whis.

Suddenly a burst of power unleashed upon the heavens as I roared to unleash my full power

MASTERED LEGENDARY ULTRA INSTINCT

A blinding light covered the whole area As I have finally ascended to a form I have been spending time on mastering. Instead of signature color of my green aura, a divine white aura covered my entire form.

Nothing has been spoken as the two deities stared down the soon to be Hakaishin of Universe 7.

"Bwahahahaha this is what I've been waiting for the "Ultimate Warrior" I've been searching for." Beerus stated gleefully full of laughter

"Indeed I couldn't be more proud of my prodigy of an apprentice" Whis said as he couldn't help but be filled with pride to see his apprentice surpass them both.

" Let's end this!" roared Beerus, Broly and Whis as they unleashed hell upon each other. They have been going at it for about 2 minutes until they all decided to finish with one last attack.

"Senseis' thank you for all that you taught me and as a thank you for helping me fulfill part of the promise I made to my sister, I shall defeat you both with one final attack." I said as I started to condense my power into my hands, charging my technique to the fullest.

" You surpassed me and I could not be more proud than I have ever been, but I will not go down without a fight" Whis proudly said

"He is right, so don't disappoint us kid." Beerus said with a smirk as all three started charging their signature moves.

" I WILL NOT DISAPPOINT!"

"FINAL EXTINCTION!!" (A JADED BEAM OF DESTRUCTION INFUSED WITH HAKAI ENERGY )

"SPHERE OF DESTRUCTION!!" (A GIANT BALL SIMILAR TO A YELLOW SUN BUT CRIMSON WITH THE SOUL PURPOSE OF LAYING WAIST UPON WHATEVER STANDS AGAINST IT)

"DIVINE JUDGMENT!!" (A WHITE BLAST OF LITERAL DEATH)

BOOOM!!

The collision of the attacks shook not only the universe but all 12 universes. The Hakaishins with their Tenshi and the Kaioshins of the other 11 universe went on high alert for the power that was felt was ridiculously tremendous to say the least. As everything was clearing out, we see a lone figure standing tall panting and looking down upon the other 2 figures.

ROARR!!! I roared into the sky as displayed my dominance. "Thank you for everything!" I bowed as I too passed out with a smile on my face.

(POV BROLY ENDED)

(POV GRAND PRIEST)

MOMENTS EARLIER OF THE CLIMAX OF THE BATTLE

(THERE ARE 2 ZENOS SO I'LL JUST CALL PRESENT ZENO P-Z AND FUTURE ZENO F-Z)

My eyes widened as I could feel everything shook uncontrollably and power that I sensed was extraordinary and the primal fury that resonates within it. It also felt familiar that he inwardly thought with hope

'C-can it be ? After so long I think I finally found the one my dear older told me about'

I quickly made my way to grand zenos if I could possibly investigate the source of power that shook the 12 remaining universes.

"Grand Zeno sama's I have come to inform you that I will be searching for the source of power that we all just recently felt."

"Ne ne please do for I am very intrigued by that power." P-Z said

" Ne ne please do bring the source here for I'm also intrigued by that power." F-Z chimed in.

"I shall be on my way"

Minutes later 'Hmm well this is very interesting' "I never thought I'd see a mortal best 2 deities especially a Hakaishin Beerus and a Tenshi my son Whis." I thought out loud as I saw the one the power originated from roar into the sky as he too passes out. 'Fascinating'

I smiled as I sensed nothing but pure innocence from him, no malice whatsoever which is surprising to say the least, because how can one be so pure with power so full of wrath is astonishing.(just like her) I smiled

I made my way down to the prone form of the three to heal and have a chat about the reason I've been sent here for. I used my power to bring them back to conscious.

Groaning could be heard from all three of them as they started to open their eyes. The two deities soon widened their eyes in shock to see the Grand Priest Smiling at them, they quickly bowed while Broly is confused about what's going on.

"Grand Priest sama how may we help you?" Whis question

CHAPTER 1 done

So how's the first chapter guys and gals

Thanks for reading :)


	2. FROM MORTAL TO DEITY

**Hey ya'll Faletagoai here(F9 for short), just glad to see people already reading my story which means a lot :)**

**I'm here to give you the second chapter!**

**To be honest though chapter 1 was just a test to see if I should continue on but, one person can always have an impact.**

**That awesome person is darksquall03.**

**Warning: There will be some elements from Naruto which is the elemental training in all 5 elements and sub elements but the only difference is that it won't need hand signs to execute the techniques. The Avatar as well when it comes to bending the elements but Broly's will be 100x more powerful due to me making it all ki based.**

**HE'LL BE OP AND I MEAN IT!** **Now ill just stop talking and get on with the story lol.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**"FROM MORTAL TO TRUE DEITY"**

(Previously)

"What can we do for you Grand Priest- sama"

(present)

"Well I've been sent here by Grand Zenos to investigate the powerful source of power that was able to be sensed by all 12 universes." Grand Priest stated with his casual smile.

To say Whis and Beerus were shocked would be an understatement, but that shock was outweighed with immense pride that their student has gotten so far with in 10 years, the deity and tenshi of universe 7 had the biggest smiles on their faces because they both know that Broly would never turn out to be an arrogant evil villain.

Whis just cheerfully boasted "Well that would be my most prized student Broly."

The Grand Priest was intrigued to know more about this Broly so he asked for his origins and his progress with his training. Whis happily obliged and told him all about his saiyan origins, the unwavering sheer will he imposes, the determination that burns through his eyes, and unlimited potential that he holds.

The Grand Priest was very shocked that a mortal had such potential and power that he was a little worried but his worries were put to rest when Was also informed him about Broly's infectious innocent nature.

'_Yup just like her. Without a doubt I found the one.'_ I spoke inwardly

**(Broly's POV)**

When I woke up I was confused because the first thing that came to view was both my masters(who I secretly considered as older brothers) bowing considering Beerus' inflated ego which i inwardly laughed at 'I'll rub it in his face later' I looked at the new arrival with curiosity that resembles Whis, but was far stronger which shocked me then it clicked as I remember my lessons with Whis on the Hakaishins and Tenshis of other universes and the Grand Priest was explained to be the patriarch/father of the Tenshis which it made me really shy and nervous.

'_I'm really shy when I meet new people but I can't really help it. Cheelai always had hearts in her eyes and smothers me with her hugs saying that I'm her giant adorable innocent plushy of a brother. I really miss her but I will live my life to the fullest for her'._

I then heard him say that Grand Zenos wishes to see me which piqued my interest and then I saw him turn to me with a smile

"Hi there Im Avalon(just roll with it) I'm here to take you see the Grand Zenos for they have taken an interest in you."

I looked at my masters, they nodded. I then turned to Avalon and nodded as well. He smiled and told me to hold onto him which the second I did we wounded up in front of the Grand Zenos.

(Few minutes earlier Zenos POV)

"Ne ne that power felt so pure"

"Yes so pure with no sign of malice"

"Ne ne Just like her"

"Yes our first friend" The Omni kings always want another friend besides Goku and themselves to play with them. Son Goku hasn't visited them due to being far away and having other things to do which saddens them, but with this new person that is so pure they hope this will be that one friend they both need and always play with them. Maybe this person can be a Hakaishin so he/she can play with them and be their friend forever. With that thought in mind of The omni duo can only hope and wish that person will fit that role.

Unknown to them their wish shall be granted as Avalon returned with the person and the atmosphere was filled with such pure and potent sensation.

(ZEN PALACE)

(BROLY POV)

The Zenos which I really found cute and even more adorable when they started speaking.

"Ne ne is this the one Avalon san?"

"yes is this the one?" The Zenos asked with excitement.

"Yes this is the one, let me introduce you to Broly a saiyan from universe 7 that is actually an apprentice of my son Whis and Lord Beerus training to take the mantle of Hakaishin." Avalon started with an amused smile.

I then saw stars in their eyes while they flew over to me circling around me with observant eyes. I started chuckling and smiled at them

" Well hello there." I started to pat their heads which the bodyguards didn't like and started to attack me which was put a stop when the Zenos glared at them. They turned back to me and smiled.

"Ne ne more patting please."

"yes more patting please." At which I happily obliged. The onlookers were surprised when the deity duo started to purr.

_'Heh Cheelai always says I have the most magical hands which she blushed and looked away when she said it which left me clueless.'_

When the duo were satisfied they smiled at me and started to fly back on their throne to discuss the matter at hand.

"Ne ne Broly-san are you really going to become the Hakiashin of universe 7?"

"Yes are you really?" They ask hoping I do. I smiled at them nodding. The duo were ecstatic.

"Yayyyy" I started chuckling.

(2 minutes of patting later)

I then saw Avalon walk up. "May I offer a proposition?" All attention were now on Avalon.

"Ne ne what is it Avalon?"

"Yes'' What is it?" The duo curiously asked

"I wish to take Broly-san as my first apprentice." Everyone was shocked, for good reason too, to be trained by one of the Top 5 Strongest fighters in the Multiverse that is also number 1 is a very big honor. I stood there with a shocked look as I hear The Zenos asking him why, which he stated his reasons.

"I have sensed his Unlimited potential, also is very Powerful indeed and while he may have control over is power, there is still more room for improvement."

He then continued, "I wish to take him in my training dimension where I control time where I will train him for 15 years on all I know when in real world time it'll be only 1 month. That way he'll be on time for the next meeting of all 12 universe's to announce his accession."

The Zenos looked really excited of the idea. "Ne ne Broly is going to be super super amazing!"

"Yes ultra amazing!" The omni duo acclaimed.

Avalon then turned to me "Well how bout it?" I bowed and humbly said with a smile,"It would be an honor sensei!

My new sensei told me to hold onto him.

I called over to the omni duo " Later Z-chan, P-chan!

The omni duo looked at me with big smiles and yelled "Later Onii-chan we'll be waiting for you!"

_'O-onii chan heh why not, I guess this is how how big sister Cheelai felt when i first called(more like forced me to) her big sis.'_ Then Avalon and I vanished and arrived into Avalons Time dimensions.

(Time Dimension)

When we arrived I felt extremely heavy.

"Oh I forgot to warn you that the gravity here is 5000x more than on Lord Beerus' planet." (which is 15 times greater than earths) He stated with his usual smile not even affected at all.

He continued "So the first 3 years we will work on refining your power to that of a "True Deity". You may or may not know that there are 2 ways to ascend to godhood. One is by eating the divine fruit of the "The God Tree" which all the current Hakiashins have eaten but they are what we Tenshis call a minor god, they may be trained in the ways of destruction but their calibur is nothing compared to a True Deity. There are 5 requirements you need to ascend to be a True Deity and those are,

1\. Must be in sync with the light and dark aspects of one's self

2\. Body and Mind become one.

3\. The Purest of Heart

4\. The burning determination and sheer will like no other.

5\. clear of malice.

"You see Broly you possess all these traits, all I need is to guide you through it. There was one True God or should I say Goddess that was before you." Avalon continued.

"Meridia,your predecessor, my dearest older sister who destroyed a great evil who is not with us anymore whose last words to me was "Don't worry or grieve for my spirit lives on to be inherited by one who will take on my mantle as true deity."

My eyes widen when it became clear to me and Avalon saw this.

"Yes you inherited Meridia's spirit." I stood there not knowing what to say all could do was bow and say

"I will not disappoint!" I then heard him laughing and saw his expression full nostalgia

"Hahaha you sound just like her!" I started laughing as well.

"I will go beyond your expectations this I vow with spirit that I inherited!" I yelled with determination, the one saw in his sister's eyes that Avalon coulda swore he saw Merida smiling next to me. Avalon smiled a sincere one and told me.

"That I have no doubt you will." I smiled and bowed again and waited for him to continue my training regime.

"Next 3 years I will be teaching you on using the 5 elements earth, water, fire, wind and lightning also the sub elements that will allow you to create and control ice, crystals, lava ext., While also controlling the elements in its purest form."

"The next 3 years after that will be working with weapons." (Ninja Gaiden Ryu Hayabusa's weapons and skills, and will train in every weapon he can and make.)

"After those 3 years we will work on mastering fighting styles"(Taijutsu forms from narutoverse. Mainly the Hyuga Gentle fist, Uchiha Interceptor Fist, Gai's Strong Fist also included a real world discipline such as Judo for I'm a master at.)

"The last 3 years will be brutal for I will have you abuse the usefulness of zenkai boost for that I will have you power down at a level of a normal human till you surpass me and quite possibly your predecessor." Avalon finished started with a serious look that meant "you don't gotta choice". I grinned with a challenging look and shot back.

"I'm no stranger to pain so bring it on I got a promise to keep and death will not take me!"

Avalon just smiled and shook his head " Well let's get started, shall we?"

'_If there's one thing I inherited from my saiyan lineage, it's my hunger for improvement but the key difference is that I'm doing this so something that happened to Cheelai won't be repeated to someone that I may hold dear in the future. I WILL PROTECT ALL OF MY PRECIOUS PEOPLE AND DESTROY THOSE WHO DARE TRY TO TAKE FROM ME!!!!!'_

(End of Broly's POV)

(15 years later in Time dimension)

A bright crimson light can be seen levitating in the sky if one to take a closer look they could see a figure within it. That figure was Broly the new "True Deity". His training was actually complete within just 9 years due to a new technique that he developed. "Doppelganger"

(Flashback)

Broly was having a difficult time trying to master different weapons while training consistently so he asked Avalon if he can take some time to create a technique. Avalon was curious so he just let Broly do his thing for he still has a lot of time.

(this technique will be based off the mechanics of shadow clones but better)

Broly spent a day creating this technique called Doppelganger or dopple for short.

A skill that allows the user to create one or more physical copies of the user and give mental feedback to the original as it dispels with no side effect of mental backlash while he also gained the physical aspect which means the users strength will be improved as well. The more Ki you have the more copies you can make.

Broly was smiling like Christmas came early when he mastered his technique. Broly then showed and explained the the skill to Avalon who had his mind blown by the ingenuity behind the skill and asked if he can learn it which Broly happily obliged. Avalon was ecstatic saying "Goodbye evil paperwork! " with a maniacal laugh which I sweat dropped for a few minutes. He also stated he could use this as well for his training saying he could make four Doppels to train me in the other remaining four aspects which was very convenient. After spamming dopples his training was complete a month later.

(End of flashback)

Broly's eye slowly opened and began to land on the ground. Broly started to let out his power which has come a very long way, when before his power was somewhat controlled. Now his power was refined to perfection.

This was due to his ascension as "True Deity" a month later after the completion of his training.

(Flashback)

We now see Broly and Avalon exchanging blows in a very heated sparring match to see if he was ready.

Avalon already knew Broly long since surpassed him by great margin but there was one final test that Broly needed. It was the battle of acceptance with one one's self. He must accept that he has destroyed many innocents while being under the command of his late bastard of a father.

"Accept who you are and what you have done. Nothing can change you only you can!" Avalon shouted as he delivered a six-hit combo sending Broly through a couple of mountains.

The image of Cheelai came into my head and the words she spoke about not wishing to be brought back to life for committing horrible acts towards other races while under his father's command and accepted death with a smile on her face.

I then shouted "I am Broly!" Within that moment a royal crimson aura started to shroud over the form of Broly and the ascension of the new True Deity has arrived.

When the aura begin to fade a new and majestic Broly was shown. He now retained his youth of a 21 year old young man. Where is his original height was at a 7ft 7' He now stood at a good 8'. His new apparel was similar to a Hakaishin but his was all white with glowing crimson runes on the neck piece and belt also with gold armbands. Where his build was once of that of a bulky Juggernaut, he now has a very lean frame that will put anybody else to shame with diamond like 12 pack abs, strong broad shoulders, ripped biceps, a very chiseled chest and now has a total of 12 angel crimson ethereal like wings that can be turn invisible if wanted too. His once onyx black hair is now turned into blood red. His hairstyle changed as well(Think Madara Uchia but smoother). His once onyx eyes is now a royal purple iris with the pupil being crimson. His skin was now fair snow white compared to his original tan.

His face was that of divinity and that was an understatement for he was like divinity itself and also had a devilish charming look which added quite well with his divinity charm. He is the epitome of divinity, a god amongst men literally and figuratively.

Broly started to flex his power and to his surprise it felt so much more tamed and he felt so much at peace. His base form is already in Legendary Ultrainstinct which he can add more power if he wanted too.

He then looked at Avalon who had the biggest smile on his face and bowed while Broly mirrored his smiled.

"All hail Lord Broly the True Deity."

(Flashback end)

His mastery of the elements were unmatched for when it comes to his earth affinity, he could crush planets and asteroids with a simple gesture of his hand. He could create white flames that its heat rivaled that of a blue hypergiant star. He could pull water from the air and could use water to cut anything and could control the water in one's body. He could create winds that can blast planets apart with ease. His Purple lightning affinity was his strongest element that can travel at speeds 100x faster than light, and that can penetrate through anything. Two of his favorite combinations of elements is creating wood that is 50x denser than steel from nothing with crystals and made a bunch of buildings and making blue crystal structures that are denser than the most dense material Kachi Katchin.

His mastery of weaponry made him the best weapon user of the multiverse.

Hand to hand combat is where he excels the most, mastered all the fighting styles Avalon taught him with record time and bested Avalon with ease.

The most harsh training is when he was almost killed countless times that his zenkais multiplier kept on climbing higher and higher due to his broken adaptability. He's been through this regime for two months straight till nothing can penetrate his skin.

Over the remaining 6 years he and Avalon had formed a bond of that of father and son. It was surprising because Tenshis' were indifferent but Avalon stated that most Tenshis' are. It's just Meridia beat the indifference out of him saying emotions are important, if you don't have any you're not living. Avalon also found out that Broly is very shy and one of the most honest, blunt but very innocent people that he's ever met that Broly didn't know what lying is and sweat dropped when Broly told the tale of when he called his sister beautiful and other females that he was introduced to, then their face will turn red which confused him. Avalon also found about Broly's empathy.

He has also been working on his culinary skills, which was his favorite hobby. The level of mastery he obtained when he spammed doppelganger was perfection that when he served a dish to his father(Avalon) he was in pure bliss that he kept asking for more which brought a huge smile to Broly's face.

One of his all time favorite skills that he obtained is that he can make his own dimensions with his only imagination as his limit. He created a pocket dimension that can store his belongings in suspended animation so his ingredients would not rott.

What skill Broly had obtained that brought a tear to his eye was the skill of divine healing, which surpasses all other forms of healing, for it can cure any illness no matter how severe it is. Could also regrow organs, limbs or anything that an individual needs to survive in seconds. It brought back the memory of his late sister Cheelai.

(Broly's POV)

I have come a long way in the 25 years when I first began my hakaishin training to true deity. I am extremely grateful to my masters I have become the number one fighter in the multiverse with no match.

What drove to continue striving was my promise to Cheelai and I wont stop till I fulfill it. I also began to do for myself as well, for Cheelai would want it that way. I looked behind and my father figure was smiling.

"Son are you ready to announce your ascension?" I smiled back

"Yes father I am ready." I put my hand on his shoulder and then we vanished.

(ZEN PALACE)

(few minutes earlier)

We find the Hakaishins and Tenshis of all 12 universes already done bringing forward their mortal level management and are waiting to be dismissed by the Grand Zenos. The Omni duo were in there little world "Ne ne onii-chan is coming today!

"Yay onni-chan!" the duo gleefully cheered.

"Ne ne I can't wait till onii-chan comes back with Avalon."

"Yes I can't wait."

Vados the Tenshi of universe 6 asked the question that has been on all other Tenshis' mind.

"Grand Zenos-sama Where is Grand Priest-sama and who is this "onii-chan"?

The duo said in unison with a big smile. "It's a surprise!" Then a sudden light engulfs the whole room.

(Now)

As the light died down there were two individuals that can be seen the shorter one was easily recognized by all but the other was a mystery to the deities except two.

(Broly'sPOV)

When I opened my eyes, I was surprised when the Hakaishins and Tenshis were staring at me which I kinda hid behind my father figure.

'_No matter how powerful you become you will always be the same'_ Avalon inwardly spoke amusingly. But before I could I was tackled by the omni duo.

"Onii-chan!" The duo cheered.

Nothing but laughter could be heard in the room from Broly and The Zenos giggling adorably while the rest of the deities except one were left speechless of this outcome.

"Ne ne more patting!"

"Yes more patting please!" my two little brothers begged cutely to which I happily obliged.

"Haha I miss you both too. How are you two?" I asked with a smile on my face.

They answer in unison "Bored!" they pouted cutely. As this was happening, Vados went up to Avalon.

(Avalon's POV)

"Father who is he?" Vados asked with an atomic blush. I raised an eyebrow at the blush my daughter displayed which i can see was mirrored with every female in this room.

_'what do you know? Vados the most calm and composed person I've ever known is reduced to a blushing mess'_ Inwardly snickering.

"That my dear daughter is my first ever apprentice and soon to be universe's 7 Hakaishin Broly. I actually have an announcement to make." I said while heading towards the front of the room. Leaving a frozen and shocked Vados.

(End of Avalon's POV)

(Broly's POV)

I was catching up with Whis and Beerus and just finished telling them about my training. "Wow you've come a long way haven't you?

"Yeah we're proud of you kid". Whis and Beerus said with a proud smile.

"Thanks guys. You know I've always seen you two as brothers" I started with a sincere smile. They said they thought the same as well. I then heard Avalon call out to get everyone's attention.

"Everyone I have an announcement to make. Y'all might be be curious to where I was and who I arrived with. Well I had taken my first apprentice for training that has surpassed me and soon to be the Hakiashin of universe 7. Also to introduce the new True Deity, Broly." The room is quiet as everyone frozen not knowing what to say except the omni duel for they were cheering how super super ultra amazing their onii-chan were. Champa the Hakaishin of universe six stuttered

"T-true D-deity? I thought that was a myth!"

"If you were paying attention to the lessons that I've been going over with you, you would've known" Vados spoke and shook her head.

"S-shut I wasn't asking you!" He was the frozen stiff when I glared at him

"Never ever raise your voice and be rude to the beautiful woman or women in general for I will straighten you up." leaking his power that brought him and the rest of the male Hakaishins to their knees making sure all will get his message and innocently smiled at Vados and the other women. 'Cheelai taught me to always respect women and treat them with kindness and care.'

While the male Hakaishins were on the ground, the female deities were a blushing mess. '

_'He c-called m-me b-beautiful'_ Vados's heart skipped a few beats the rest were thinking along the same line. _'W-wow what a beautiful charming man. His voice so melodic.That smile is so innocent and his power is so warm so comforting.'_

I then reeled my power back. I spoke with a strong voice. "I am Broly the new "True Deity" and I will take over as Hakaishin in Beerus' stead of universe 7." Everyone turned to Beerus with wide eyes.

"Yes I am retiring from this day forward as my successor shall take my place." Everyone I give you the new Hakaishin of universe 7 and the new True Deity." Everyone bowed.

Everyone was then dismissed as the females reluctantly left pouting wanting to get to know the new Deity.

Avalon came up to me. "Son congratulations on your promotion. Usually you are given an attendant but with the training received by me, I know you won't need it as I have complete faith in you to take responsibility as a Hakaishin seriously." My surrogate father said with a sincere smile.

"Ne ne you always will play with us right?"

"Yes play with us" the omni duo plead adorably.

I laughed a little. "I always will when my routine is done."

"Yayyy"

**CHAPTER 2 DONE!**

**I WILL PUT THE WOMEN IN THE HAREM ON THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**F9 OUT**.


	3. Family and Retirement

**Hey ya'll F9 here. Just wanted to say thanks for the positive reviews. I really appreciate it. For those who don't like my story, then just stop reading it's that simple.**

**The lucky girls that will be in the harem will be listed at the bottom of this chapter.**

**I will start with a small harem and will add to it later on.**

**Also I will have Broly find genuine love relationships with the harem, not ones filled with nothing but lust.**

**There will be some lust in the relationship but that's just a bonus that comes with the package.**

**And for DC fans I'm sorry in advance if y'all don't like it but I'm writing what I want. It's a fanfiction.**

**Let's get it on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 3**

**"A Family and Retirement."**

**"The Heart Knows What It Wants.**"

(Broly's POV)

It's been a week since I've taken the mantle of hakaishin. I've already judged about 122 planets and half were spared by me. I've visited other planets with nothing but primitive predatory animals and they were not hostile towards me, but the complete opposite.

They remind me of my first friend Ba. I've been informed by father to do anything I want just make sure the mortal level stays high. I was accompanied by Whis my unofficial attendant during those times because I didn't want go venturing alone that would be really boring.

Right now I'm pondering on what I should do with this specific planet. _'It's been years since I fought the saiyans of planet earth. I'll go and talk with them and apologize since I no longer hold any animosity towards them. Their planet will be spared, I won't take away a home from my fellow remaining saiyans'._ I concealed my ki so I wouldn't alert them. I try to sense a high ki signature and locked on the biggest one hoping it was Goku or Vegeta.

(Capsule Corp)

When I arrived to where the signature was at, I was greeted with the sight of some sort of celebration.

(End of Broly POV)

The Z gang were currently celebrating the 10th birthday of Bra. The second daughter of Vegeta. Everyone was having a great time, laughing, and leating. Goku and Vegeta were currently engaged in a heated stare off.

"Vegeta that was the last sushi I've been saving for last!" Accused Goku. The Saiyan was clearly angry for stealing his food. If there was one rule of regarding saiyans, that would be to never steal their food.

"Yeah well that was my steak you've eaten you damn buffoon!" The saiyan prince angrily shot back with a scowl that can send any normal man running.

Suddenly both saiyans transformed into their super saiyan forms and were about to throw down but were both put to a stop by bonks on their heads, courtesy of their better halves Chichi and Bulma.

"Stop it right now dear" Chichi smiled too sweetly. Goku paled when he saw a hanyou mask with a frying pan emitted from behind Chichi. "Yes dear" Goku fearfully answered.

"Vegeta don't make me take away the gravity machine." Vegeta scowled and muttered "Damn woman." There was a distinct sound in the air if one were to listen closely. "Whipped"

Sitting not far away from the scene was the girl of the hour who facepalm when she saw the whole commotion. Bra was a very adorable sweet little girl who took most after her mother then her father with her early show of intellect and interest in science that brought great joy to Bulma but can be also be very authoritative when she wants to like her father which Vegeta took pride in even if he too fell victim to it.

Broly who was watching the whole thing, was silently laughing at the show finally decided to make his entrance as suddenly the air felt different and the z gang had their guard up immediately. Then Broly materialized in the air, with a small smile.

(Broly's POV)

Goku and Vegeta both transformed into their super saiyan forms and charged at me but I was effortlessly dodging while countering the same time. They both sensed the power within me.

'_Wow this guys no joke. I guess we'll have to go all out.'_ Vegeta who was thinking that same thing nodded towards him. They both ascended to their super saiyan blue form and they were 15 times stronger than before. They launched straight at me and through countless strikes that were missing every time. I caught their hands and slammed them to the ground as I stomped on both of their chests knocking the wind out of them. They retaliated by attempting to blast me with their signature techniques. I paid them back in full.

"Kamehameha!"

"Galicgun!"

"Omega Javelin!"(A javelin made of green lighting infused with hakai that can penetrate almost anything.

It had the desired effect as it overpowered the combined beam and stunned the saiyans. I quickly jumped away and raised my hands. I quickly acted. "It's been a while hasn't it Goku." I looked to his right "Vegeta."

"Um do we know you?" Goku asked. '_man I could feel the pressure of this guy's power, it's unreal. I would love to fight him. I also feel no evil intentions coming from._

"I was thinking the same thing."answered Vegeta. _'__Who is this guy? His power is insane and is that god ki?!'_

"Huh?" Confused I tilted my head. Then that's when it hit me. I forgot that I look different after my ascension. "Ohhh yea I forgot I look different. It's me Broly" I sheepishly told them. I saw everyone's eyes go wide as dinner plates.

"B-broly?!" Caught off guard Goku and Vegeta stuttered in unison. Goku and Vegeta couldn't believe it that this was the same saiyan from 10 years ago. The same saiyan that forced them to fuse. He looks so much younger and stronger than before. Goku and Vegeta took their respective stances just in case.

"Wait hold it. I'm not here to fight I promise" I held up my hands.

"Then what are you doing here?" Vegeta asked with narrow eyes. "Don't blame me if I don't trust you."

"Hold on Vegeta. I feel no hostility from him. Let's hear him out." Goku said as he relaxed a little but still has his guard up.

"Thanks and honestly I came to talk."

"Talk?" Vegeta and Goku both unsurely asked. In the past those who came to earth were unusually here to destroy so it was a bit new to them.

"Yes you see I wanted to apologize about what happened years ago. I wasn't fully myself at the time and I know I almost blew up the planet." With a bow I shouted "Please forgive me!"

Everything was quiet for a few minutes until it was broken by Goku's laughter. Everyone looked at him and saw his signature smile.

"I forgive you as I know you're not lying and I could feel no malice coming from you so we're good." Goku said with certainty. Everyone calmed down hearing that after releasing a breath they didn't know they had been holding.

"What happened to you? You look and feel different yet and I could sense god ki from you." Vegeta asked with narrowed eyes.

I chuckled a little bit "I believe you just answered your question." I cheekily replied with a teasing smirk.

"What do you mean?" Ask Vegeta with a slight tick mark on his head. Before I was about to answer a soft voice from below answered for me.

"Daddy he became a god!" The voice belonged to the birthday girl. I looked down. 'How did she get this close without me or anyone noticing.'

"Ahh! Bra get over here right now!" Yelled Vegeta and Bulma who was really scared for their little girl screamed for her to get away from me and Vegeta looked ready to jump in but the little girl didn't listen and just stared at me curiously with her cute blue eyes.

I crouched down and patted her head with a smile. "You are correct little one. I am a god but I prefer the term deity, "god" makes me sound like a jerk and I'm very impressed you caught that. I'm Broly, what's your name?" I said with a friendly smile.

Everyone was surprised when she leaned and melted into my hand. "Thanks I'm Bra Briefs!" She replied giggling adorably. She couldn't understand why but she felt a warm and safe feeling coming from him. Unknown to Bra she was feeling Brotherly love and due to his purity, he was naturally loved by nature itself. Sure she had Trunks but he was busy with helping running the family business or hanging out with Goten. Everyone was shocked that Broly the Legendary saiyan who they heard about was having a friendly chat with a little girl.

"W-wait you're a god!?" Shouted Vegeta after he was snapped back to reality. '_How did he obtained god ki?!'_

"Yes and I don't mean the transformation but a full fledged deity" I answered with pride because I earned it, not given it.

Then suddenly a light came shooting down next to me and out came Whis my unofficial attendant.

"Perhaps I should explain this whole ordeal to everyone neh?"

"What's going on Whis? What is this nonsense this one is sprouting?!" Questioned Vegeta with a scowl.

"Hohoho everyone should get comfortable for I shall explain from the beginning of Broly's story starting with an incident that happened."

Everyone was getting a seat to listen, while little Bra sat on my lap. Surprised at this I asked "Can I help you little one?"

She pouts and used this overwhelming eye technique that spelled "FINISH HIM!" She says her words of power "Can't I sit here onii-chan?"

I was utterly defeated. "Yes you may little angel."

"FATALITY!"

Bra beamed as she smiles, made herself comfortable ,and all I could do is make sure she stays warm.

(10 minutes later)

After Whis told my story to the gang, little Bra hugged me saying "Please don't leave me onii-chan!" Everyone was stunned by how quickly attached Bra was to the saiyan deity.

And for some odd reason I was compelled to stay by this angel of a girl who made her way to my heart. "I would never leave you, that's a promise." I declared while everyone was shocked and a little on edge when they heard I was new hakaishin but their worries were put to rest that I spared their planet. They were also feeling sympathy and respect especially from a certain prince.

"Wow so you're a whole different type of god. A true deity at that. We really need to spar to see where I stand so I can have a goal to accomplish." Goku said with admiration and a little excitement. Vegeta was of the same mindset as him.

Vegeta started to walk to Broly staring straight into my eyes. And to surprise to everyone he smirked "Usually I would be upset that there's someone out there who could utterly defeat us." Everyone was a little tense hoping Vegeta wouldn't cause a fight, while Bra was pouting at her father.

"But I am honored and even more proud that I'm of the same race of the new true deity that step into and beyond the realm of the gods." Vegeta said with a proud smile upon his face.

Bra had stars in her eyes when she heard of my status. "That's so cool that your the true deity." Then she frowned as something occurred in her mind and she began to fidget a little. "Umm onii-chan?" "Yes Bra?" I saw the worry on her face. "Are you leaving soon because of your duties."The sadness in her voice ached my heart. "Of course not. I made a promise didn't I?"

She beamed and snuggled into me. Everyone had a smile on their face, even Vegeta.

Who would've thought that this little girl has become a precious one to me. I feel the same about her how I felt about Cheelai. Sibling love. One of the only feelings of love I had the pleasure of experiencing.

An idea came to Bra "Onii-chan you should stay for my birthday!" Exclaimed the birthday girl.

"I would be happy to if everyone will have me." Hoping it was okay. I've never done these type things so I was a little nervous and felt a little out of place.

"I don't see a problem with it. Believe it or not, you weren't the first to come to earth that tried to destroy it and some of them are among the gang. So you're fine with me." Goku said as he flashes his signature smile.

"If Goku vouches for you then I don't see any problem with it. I trust Goku's judgement and it's about the time for presents." Said Bulma and soon everyone accepted me which brought a grateful sincere smile to my face. Bra was jumping up and down in excitement.

As everyone presented their presents that Bra gratefully took. It then came down to me. "I'm sorry for not bringing a present for I did not know. If you tell me what you wish to have, I can maybe grant it for you."

"Its okay I forgive you onii-chan." She patted my chest. She looked at me and said shyly. "I wish for a very big and pretty treehouse for girls only that I could invite and play with friends. Can you do it?"

I heard the hope in her voice as I came to the decision. "It shall be done."

I walked into an open space, big enough for what I planned to do. '_I will do more than that.'_ I slammed my hands on to the ground and shouted "Crystal Wood Creation: Castle of Bra!

Then out came wood from the ground that was coated with blue crystals that were morphing more and more into a structure. Once the whole thing was completed. Everyone was greeted by the sight of a mini crystal wood castle.

(Same as Elsa's from frozen but made of wood and crystal.) I patted myself a job well done. "Sorry I know it's not a house bu-." I didn't even finish for I was interrupted by a squeal from Bulla who had stars in her eyes.

"Thank you, this is the best birthday present ever!" Bra had tears in her eyes.

After that, the party resumed and I was having a good time. Bra didn't want to let go of me and dragged me all to different places which I didn't mind. This felt good, the only family that I ever had was Cheelai, and my masters but this is special. Despite my shyness, I was conversing with people and It was soon time for everyone to head on home.

Little Bra didn't want me to leave but I told her I have a surprise for her tomorrow which she reluctantly let go and went to bed.

I flew up into the sky to meditate on these new feelings. '_I didn't know what to expect when I came down here, but I'm glad I did. The feeling of acceptance from these people meant a lot more to me than expected. I feel like I can call this place home, a real home.'_

(POV Broly end)

(The next day)

As the Briefs family woke up and started their morning rituals, Bra was excited because of the surprise her new older brother figure said he had a surprise for her. She went outside to play and to wait for him.

(2 hours later)

It's been 2 hours now and Bra was close to tearing up, worrying Broly lied but when a shadow covered her and the area, she looked up and saw a flying fortress. At first she was worried but it was put to rest when she saw her onii-chan called out her.

(Broly's POV)

I stayed up all night to create my fortress, decorating how I see fit and made a special room for my little sis and her girlfriends if she wants a sleepover or if asked to babysit. I called out to Bra when I saw the little angel. I saw her eyes were a little watery which had me concerned.

"What's wrong little angel?" I was unprepared when she latched onto me like a lifeline.

She looked up to me and said "I-I w-was scared that y-you left and forgotten about me." She was happy now that her onii-chan is here and then was excited about her surprise and chirped. "What's the surprise onii-chan?"

I laughed at her cuteness. "Well you know how I promised that I would never leave you?"

"Uh-huh." She quietly replied. She was happy at that.

"Well I decided to make a home on this planet and stay with everyone while I do my duties." I declared with a big smile and it was worth it seeing the tearful smile I received from the little angel. I told her what the fortress was and was ecstatic, especially when she learned of her room. I passed the message to Bulma who had asked why and told her about what I was feeling after the party. This brought a happy smile on her face and she passed the news to everyone else who were glad that Broly could have a place he can call home.

Bra was happy that she could see and play with her onii-chan now. She enjoys the feeling of brotherly affection she receives from him.

(Broly's POV end)

From that moment on. Broly continued his life as an hakaishin on earth and with people he will soon call family in the future.

(5000 years later)

It's been 5000 years since Broly lived his life on earth and it was one of the best decisions he's ever made. He learned so much from the people he met from the first day and now were considered family. He learned a lot from the Son Family, Goku taught him about the values of life and the value of mercy that can change a person's life for the better while to end if there were no signs of redemption. Broly learned that they were similar when it comes to taking a life only Broly didn't hesitate. Chichi adored Broly like a third son she never had and Broly felt the same. Especially when she started to tutor him on everyday academic subjects over time and aced it. It brought great pride in Chichi. She taught him manners, especially table manners considering his saiyan anatomy. She also was the one who gave him "the talk" when she found out about his infectious innocent nature and his promise to Cheelai which she found adorable. Broly could be seen blushing from time to time when various women would gaze at him like a piece of meat when grocery shopping. He also took an interest in agriculture, seeing Goku and Chichi farm kinda rubbed off of him and took a liking to it that it became one of his favorite hobbies. He met the siblings and had a very close bond with them whenever they go out, they always go out together.

He conversed with the Z gang and their families and everyone were really close.

Bulma who was like another mother figure who too adored him and would always dote on him. She continued "the talk" where Chichi left off and explained about girls and their needs, but to the point where she wouldn't taint his innocence. She loves when he and Bra were always attached to the hip wherever they would go. Bra would always play in her room in the fortress and even invited her friends. They were completely inseparable most of time.

Vegeta would often spar with him and taught him about pride and his saiyan ancestry. Broly asked about mates because they were a lot of women that were ogling him but was not attracted to them. Vegeta told him that it was because of saiyan instincts that male saiyans were attracted to strong willed women and that would scare the hell out of them at times as well. The heart will tell you that if she is the one for you. Never forget that. He actually encouraged to have more than one mate saying "Do me a favor and get more than one mate, true mates that will never betray you, for you would do the same. I don't want our race to die out." Broly told him he'll think about it.

When Broly learned of the longevity of the saiyans, he was sad that his mother figures will pass on to the after life before their husbands and came up with an idea. He gifted his mothers' the same longevity as the saiyans to them using "divine healing" to rejuvenate their bodies to their late twenties so they can all pass on together which earned him eternal motherly love from the two and undying respect/gratitude from Goku and Vegeta.

They were times were Goku and Vegeta and him would always spar to climb new heights. Goku and Vegeta decided to pass on their techniques seeing that he was gonna be the last of their race for a very long time. Goku and Vegeta both mastered their transformations and invaders were easily dealt with. The only challenge were facing off against him on his fortress.

He was also keeping up with his duties as hakaishin and the mortal level was the highest of all the other universes. He also served as protector and crushed those who dare harm his home.

We now find Broly floating in the sky with his unofficial attendant, gazing downwards towards planet earth that was currently in the process of exploding for the time has come for the earth to end. He was reminiscing about the time he spent with the people who he called family. How he watched over the many descendants but they all died out. He often visits them in other world especially Bra and her wife. Turns out she was a lesbian, which was fine with him. He's never regretted making a home here and is eternally grateful for all the lessons he learned from his family.

(Broly's POV)

"Whis I thinks it's time that I retired. I have a promise to keep and a life to live." It was time for me to retire. I have served my time as hakaishin and it's now time for me to settle down.

"Funny, father knew you would retire soon. I won't lie when I feel sad about it, but you deserve it. Let us go to the Zen palace brother." Over the years the bond between the 2 deities have become close like a family. They both teleported to the Zen palace.

(Zen Palace)

I stood before father and my little brother figures who became part of my family as well, that during the years I would always play with them and got a lot closer.

"Hey father, Z-chan No-chan I have something important to discuss." I stated.

"This wouldn't be about retirement is it?" Avalon said with a smile. "Because if so then you don't have to worry for I already discussed with Zeno samas and they are okay with it." I was shocked but relieved.

"Ne ne you will always play with us right?" Z-chan with hope in his voice.

"Yes you will play with us right?" No-chan who shared the same feelings toward the matter.

I chuckled at this. "Always little bros, always." I hugged them both.

Then I heard father cleared his throat. "Son We actually have a favor to ask. It's really important that you hear us out." I nodded

"There was anomaly we discovered. A planet to be exact. You see the planet was actually belonged to a different universe, one that was erased." That got my whole attention. "That planet is very special as well. It's name is Earth and not the same as yours. This planet was actually home to Meridia in universe 15 and now it's in a new unattended universe."

"I see, what do you want me to do." I was bored anyway.

"You can do anything you want but we wish you to protect the earth for it was the home of my sister. Heck you can even retire there, since it shares similarities with your earth." I liked the sound of that. But then I saw father's face frown.

"While we're monitoring the planet, we found something disturbing about it's defenders."

His tone was serious.

"What's the problem?" I narrowed my eyes.

"You see, there are a group of defenders called the justice league.They believe in not taking a life believing they would be no better.

While they do protect the innocent, they don't kill the villains that constantly take innocent lives. Instead they lock them up just for them to break out and restart the cycle killing more people."

I was angry, no furious. "While I believe in second chances, there are those who are irredeemable that death is the only answer. Their morals may be noble but foolishly naive" sighing I already made my choice. "I accept, I owe it to my family." The omni duo and father were pleased.

"Thank you son and I hope you enjoy your retirement."Father smiled as I smiled back and nodded.

"Before we send you, there are things that you must know about the planet. You see the human civilians who inhabited the planet are not as strong as the ones on yours. The Idea of aliens are still new to them as some of their defenders are one of different races. There's also beings who called themselves "gods", some with ridiculous egos. And if you do plan to put an end to the villains which I know you will, keep in mind that the supporters of the justice league will frown upon that."

"Thanks for letting me know and I couldn't care less of what their supporters think, I'm doing it for the families who didn't get justice for their loved ones." Father broke into a little fit of laughter.

"Hahaha your family has certainly rubbed off on you but It's most welcomed."

"Yes, they have." Taking a breath, a smirk was shown on my face. "I'm ready. Do it father."

"Thank you for this son and be sure to visit."

"Ne ne see you later onii-chan." "Yes see you later onii-chan." The omni duo yelled and with that Broly disappeared.

(Smallville, Kansas)

(Broly's POV End)

A bright light suddenly illuminated the night sky above the town Smallville that caught the attention of an old couple.

These were Jonathan Kent and Martha Kent. They were rather startled and a little worried that if it was an alien invader, but couldn't help feel at peace while basking in the radiating aura.

The light was descending until it touched the ground right on their farm. The light died down until the couple saw a tall figure emerged from it.

The Kents didn't know what to do as they stared at the individual in front of them. He was at least 8ft tall with long blood red hair, fair pale skin and his eyes were odd but it match him. His iris is that of royal purple with crimson pupils. He was the most beautiful person that they have ever seen. His apparel resembled that of a pharaoh would wear.

They saw him looking around until his eyes landed on them. They froze on the spot, not knowing what to expect but to their surprise, he smiled.

(Broly's POV)

As I took in my surroundings, my eyes landed on old human couple. I stared at them and used my empathy to sense their feelings and how they are. I sensed that they were nervous and that they were gentle souls that reminded me of my family. I flashed them a kind smile. "Hello"

Martha and Jonathan were surprised at his kind smile. Martha took the initiative to greet the giant.

"Hello there young man, my name is Martha Kent and this here is my husband Jonathan Kent." She was greeted with an amused chuckle.

"I'm sorry if I offended you my name is Broly Avalon. While I'm flattered to be called young, i'm not I'm 5000 plus years old." The Kent's had their jaws hanging at this information.

"W-wow umm t-that is certainly i-interesting" Martha stuttered while Jonathan just absently nodded. "U-umm not to sound rude, but what are you and what are you doing here. I don't mean to sound paranoid but the majority of the time visitors not of this planet tend to seek to take over."

I can sense the nervousness in her words. I waved her off "That's fine I don't really mind telling you, but can we do this inside it's a really long story." I said with a smile.

"Of course and I just forgot I left the stove on." Jonathan spoke this time but quickly made his way into the kitchen while Martha laughed at him and I joined in the laugh as well.

As we made ourselves comfortable I started my tale of my origins all the way to my stop here. I pulled out a crystal projector that would show everything of what I have been through. (Similar to how Whis projected goku defeating frieza for Beerus.)

I told them about my saiyan lineage, but assured them that I'm not like them and I'm the last of my race. I told them about the loss of my sister. The Kent's looked at me with sympathy and I just waved it off with a smile.

I told them about the different universes including the gods. I also informed them of my time as hakaishin and explained them of the role and they understood that I had to do it and were glad that I showed remorse for taking a life. It showed that I cared and was left with no choice.

They were smiling as I talked about my family as I'm reminiscing especially about my little angel Bra. Martha's maternal instincts kicked in when I blush in embarrassment when I called her Ma because she has the same type of aura as my two mothers and started to pamper the gentle giant. Jon didn't mind the idea of having another son.

I told them of my retirement because of a promise to keep and the favor. They were shocked that they were being monitored by higher beings and were in the presence of the strongest aside of the omni duo. They were also surprised to hear about the problem they had with the justice league's ways of dealing with major criminals. They were one of the same mindsets as the gods for far too many innocent lives had been taken leaving families grieving over their loved ones. Close friends of theirs as well. They may be religious, but there are those who are irredeemable.

After all was explained something popped in Martha's mind. "Well my dear boy, do you know where your gonna stay because if you dont you could sleep over the night." while doting on me.

"She's right you know. It would be no trouble at all to have you tonight. We insist." Jon had smile on his face.

"U-umm are you sure. I don't want to intrude." These two are really nice they reminded me of Goku and Chichi.'

"Nonsense young man you are sleeping here and that is final." She stated with that scary mother authority. 'Yup Chichi alright.'

"Y-yes m-mam!" I meekly replied.

"Good boy. Deity or not you will listen to your new Ma." I smiled a sincere one that only my family has ever seen. "Yes Ma." With that we turned for the night.

I woke up feeling well rested. I did my morning rituals. I told Ma and Pa that I'm going to look for an open area to place my new home.

After traveling a bit, I found the right spot next to a vast forest which is perfect for hunting food. I took out the capsule that had my home in it. This home was actually a huge compound designed by Bra as a gift for whenever I chose to settle down. The property's main structure comprises four pavilions joined by open-air walkways, which allow you to enjoy the cool breezes and surrounding lush landscaping. It includes multi level outdoor seating and living areas, including a covered lanai, dining space, and sprawling decks. Naturally, there's an infinity pool with hot tub. The pavilion includes an open chef's kitchen, media room, and exercise room, as well as a bar that also serves the pool area. One seating area is mostly surrounded by windows in case you don't want to go outdoors but still want to enjoy the verdant landscape.

The master bathroom includes an indoor-outdoor shower, double sinks, and a dressing area. The two guest pavilions have king bedrooms, full bathrooms, and lanais.

Nearly every room includes a large picture window to take in the views. The rest is a beautiful sight.

It's only a mile away from the Kents. I nodded to myself as I made my way back for dinner.

(Martha's POV)

I never would've thought that there are other universes and gods that create or destroy. Hearing about it and seeing one in your home is a major difference. I remember last night talk about him with Jon.

_(Flashback)_

_In the bedroom getting ready to turn in. "What do you think of our new son?" I liked our new guest, despite what he had gone through, he's the most innocent person I ever met. He's just too adorable especially at dinner when he blushed when his stomach growled and was introduced to the saiyan appetit._

_"I like him a lot, he is well mannered, respectful. He may be 5000 years old but his innocence is that of child and I respect that he doesn't flaunt his power or speak down on us when he's a literal god."_

_I smiled at that, because that's what I wanted to hear. "Yes I can see the longing in his eyes when he spoke about his loved ones. I don't care about him blowing up planets because that was his job and that was how things were done at the time."_

_"Yeah his eyes showed nothing but remorse to the planets he had to destroy. He's got a heart of gold I tell you."_

_"I don't think we should tell Clark about him honey. He would alert the justice league and Broly wouldn't like that since he's trying to settle down. The last thing he needs is the justice league bringing down his neck."_

_Jonathan could hear the worry in my voice. "I wholeheartedly agree, while I love Clark, I would not turn Broly in. He's been through a lot and is finally settling down. Although we should warn him that our other son is part of the justice league"_

_"Good idea. I'll let him know tomorrow at dinner."_

(Flashback End)

I heard footsteps and turned back and saw our gentle giant with a satisfied smile. Amused by this. " What's got you in such a great mood?"

"I found an open area for my home that's only 10 miles away from here!" He cheered with his infectious smile.

"Well that's good to hear dear just make sure to visit okay. For now let's enjoy dinner." I said as I finished placing the plates. All of a sudden we hear Jon yell out.

"Martha come here quick! Kara's on the T.V and things aren't looking good!"

We both rushed in the living room and see Kara fighting off Matello while protecting a school bus full of elementary kids. Gasping "Oh my god this is terrible!" Slightly tearing up.

"They said the justice league is on their way but that was 30 minutes ago, where the hell are they she cant hold on any longer." Jon was really worried because he hasn't seen Kara this beat up before. They were no casualties but a lot were injured and close to death.

I turned to Broly with hope in my eyes and begged. "Please son, go help my niece she's like a daughter to me!" I had tears leaking.

(Broly's POV)

I saw Ma tearing up and I couldn't help but get angry. Angry at the scrums who made her cry.

"Ma please dont worry and never ever beg before me." I wiped her tears away.

"Just point me in the right direction and I'll be there." She smiled and hugged me. I flare my aura as 12 ethereal wings came into existence.

About 5 seconds I arrived just in time to see the android charging up his attack that had a green glow effect. I wasn't having any of that.

(Kara's POV)

Kara-zor-el. A beautiful blonde girl who was born on krypton before her planet was destroyed was sent away to watch over her cousin but by the time she arrived at her destination. She found out she was in suspended animation until she crashed landed. Over the years she has taken a similar role to her cousin as a hero. And here she was risking her life for the children who were scared currently in the bus.

'_Shit he's charging his attack. I can't take another one ,but the children will die. Damn it! Where is Kal!'_ I was pulled out my thoughts by maniacal laughter.

"Bwahaha! Time to say goodbye once and for all super girl, but don't worry I'll be sending those brats with you!" Metallo declared.

I was horrified not knowing what to do but brace myself closing my eyes hoping for some miracle to happen. I awaited for the pain, but felt warm and safe for an unknown reason. Everyone who was present felt euphoria. I opened my eyes saw a jade barrier. I saw everyone looking up at the sky. I looked up and saw an angel.

(Broly's POV)

I arrived just in time to deflect the beam. I descend between the two.

"Who and what are you supposed to be?" Metallo asked with irritation In voice.

"Why won't you come here and find out?" I asked with a bored tone. It made Matello mad for sure as he was charging at me with his kryptonite blast.

"Oh yea? Let's see you talk big when I blast you!" He shot his beam forward and it landed. He smirked but soon was frozen stiff when he looked down and saw an arm penetrating through his chest and was pulled out with his kryptonite heart in hand.

The last thing he heard was "Hakai" and was soon dissolving in purple sparkles.

Everyone who saw the villain parish felt relieved that everything was finally over, but their expression turned grim for they were a lot dying due to the radiation of the kryptonite beam.

I saw tears in the injured civilians eyes trying to say goodbye to their loved ones. I clenched my fist at this especially upon seeing an injured older sister saying goodbye to her little brother. _'Cheelai… no this time is different, I have the power to save them. I am the true deity_!'

I extended my hand out towards the sky and chanted.

"Divine Authority: Divine Healing!"

A large magical circle appeared upon the sky. Strangely people weren't threatened about it for it felt warm and peaceful. All those injured began to glow and felt rejuvenated. All injuries disappeared, limbs were grown back within seconds. The sick were cured of their illness. This brought everyone to tears for it was a magnificent sight to behold.

Kara who was watching this felt her heartbeat and chest felt warm. She was in awe of the magnificent display but felt her strength leave her for she was too exhausted to keep conscious.

I turned around as I saw Kara about to collapse but I dashed forward holding her securely with my wings wrapped around our forms. " I gotcha." I flashed her a smile. I started to heal her as my hand started to glow blue. "I'll take it from here."

Kara who was suddenly in the arms of her savior had an atomic blush and a nosebleed as she took in her saviors looks and the genuine concern. " _'__By Rao, he's gorgeous! His angelic voice is soothing and the warmth he's providing makes me feel safe and secure. His wings are like a warm blanket.'_ All she could do was snuggled into chiseled chest and felt sleep take over.

I smiled down on her as I combed through her hair and massage her scalp as I she hummed in content. '_What's this feeling in my chest, it's warm but I like it a lot. My heart is beating for her. I think I finally understand what you said Vegeta.'_

I created a few doppelgangers to make sure the kids are safe and making sure everyone was healed. After making sure everything is alright I started to float into the air with Kara still in my arms with a content smile on her face and flew back to the Kents.

(Broly's POV End)

The spectators were in awe cheered for the stranger and grateful but the women had jealous looks, especially a reporter from the daily planet.

Lois Lane a beautiful and confident woman who just experienced what could be best described as heaven.

5 minutes later superman arrived and was confused. "Lois what happened and where is supergirl?"

Lois who was in a daze snapped back to reality "To be honest I don't know what to tell you. First supergirl was in a tight spot until what appeared to be an angel came to her aid and destroyed Matello. He cast some type of spell that healed everyone that was injured and those who were on the brink of death. Then after that he created clones of himself to help the kids and any who were caught between the fight. When that was done he took off with your cousin." There was an edge in her voice at that last part.

Superman was shocked at this and was worried about his cousin. "I have to report this back to the tower."

"Wait!" Lois called but she was ignored. She sighed "it's like he doesn't have time for me anymore." She spoke in bitter tone. Then a small smile appeared on her face. Angel huh? Hmm how interesting. I'll be looking forward to meeting you. Angel.'

(Watchtower Justice league hall)

Sitting at the round table were some of the members of the justice league.

Flash, Green Lantern, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman, Superman and Batman.

They were in a meeting about the new stranger who showed up in metropolis which was brought up by Superman. They were watching a live footage of the newcomer but weren't pleased that they didn't get a good glimpse of his face.

"So any thoughts on this guy? He seems okay with me." Flashed asked with a laid back attitude.

"I think he's dangerous and needs to be kept an eye on." Batman answered

"I agree for someone with that kind of power needs to be kept watched." Green Lantern agreed.

"The death of Matello was unnecessary, killing is wrong." Superman voiced his opinion.

"I agree." Aquaman answered

Everyone was waiting on Wonder Woman to voice her opinion.

"The way I see it. He saved your cousin's and the people's lives and I'm grateful for it."

After 20 minutes of discussing what should be done Batman stated "We will keep an eye out for his next appearance and convince him to talk with us. If not then we will cross that bridge when we get there. Superman you are to find Supergirl and possibly get information on our target. Dismiss"

Everyone nodded except for the princess of Themyscira. Who was in her thoughts.

(Kara's POV)

Groaning I opened my eyes as I sat up taking in my surroundings. I was confused to how I got into my room. Then suddenly the memories of what happened last night appeared in my head and blushed remembering my savior.

I heard my door open and saw Ma coming in with breakfast. "Good morning Kara! I'm so glad that you're okay!" She flashed me a relieved smile.

I smiled back "Thanks Ma but mind telling me how I ended up in my room. The last thing I remembered was being in the arms of my savior." I blushed at that last part. The aura he radiated was so warm that it felt like heaven and I miss it. I heard an amused chuckle.

"Haha that would be Broly's doing for I asked him to save you when we saw you on the news."

"Broly? Wait you know him!?" I asked with hopeful eyes. 'How does Ma know him?'

"Yes I do. We met him two nights ago when he suddenly appeared illuminating in the sky above our house. He explained why he was here and started to converse with each other. Within the short time of knowing him he's has become like a son to Jon and I."

"W-well do you know where he is? I want to thank him." Blushing at the last part.

Unfortunately Martha caught that. 'Hmm She's blushing.' "Well he's on a grocery run but will be back soon to cook dinner. You can thank your prince then." Martha teased.

Blushing at this. "Ma! I-It's not like that!"

We both heard the door open and in Came Pa.

"What's this talk about a prince?" Jon joined in the teasing. I was too embarrassed so I ran out of room to the bathroom to get away. I smiled a bit "Broly huh? I can't wait to meet you."

After getting ready for the new day I went downstairs to watch some TV. I was about to sit down when a delicious aroma attacked my nose. It came from the kitchen. As I made my way there, I was shocked to see my savior cooking topless with an apron on. There was that warm feeling again. '_Just being in his presence makes me feel at peace.'_ I was too busy being captivated that I didn't notice Ma and Pa were silently chuckling at the scene.

He then turned his towards me which froze me at the spot but then he smiled which melted my heart. "U-umm h-hi." 'Why did I stutter!'

(Broly's POV)

As I was cooking I felt someone staring at me from behind and to my surprise it was the beautiful heroine. I smiled at her.

"U-umm h-hi" I can tell she was shy greeting me which was cute.

Chuckling. "Hi there sleeping beauty. How are feeling?" I saw her face gained a pink hue.

Blushing. "I-I'm fine and I just want to say thank you for saving me. My name is Kara by the way." She smiles as she extended her hand towards me."

I smiled back at her. "Anytime Kara, the name is Broly and it's a pleasure to meet you." I shook her hand. Kara suddenly found the floor interesting while blushing.

Hmm say, want to help me with dinner? We can get to know each other while we do that if that's okay with you?" I suggest with a smile.

Kara who seemed to have a permanent blush by now beamed at the suggestion. "Yes!" Though she quickly realized what she did. "I-I mean yes that sounds like fun." She was embarrassed at the outburst which I found adorable.

Inside I was happy that she accepted. I have always followed my heart, and now it's telling me to get close to her. It has never let me down so why should it start now. I laughed at her attempt to play it off that she started pouting but was surprised when I grabbed her hand and led her towards the kitchen. "Well let's get to it sleepy beauty."

Kara who blushed and pouted at the nickname. "Mou why do you keep on calling me that?" She secretly likes it when he calls her that and became a blushing mess when replied. "It's because your beautiful inside and out especially with that content smile you had when I held you in my arms." I said with complete honesty and a little teasing. I used my empathy to sense her true self, which was a gentle yet an untamed nature.

"R-Really?"_ '__Most guys would compliment only me to try to get into my pants, but the pure honesty coming from him makes me feel warm especially around my chest.'_

"Yes. Now shall we?" I handed her an apron. "Lets!" She started to help out with the cooking.

Martha and Jon who were watching had big smiles on their faces with only hearts in Martha's eyes.

"Now aren't they the cutest!? They would look so good together. Oh my gosh I should take more pictures for the wedding!" Martha gushed while Jon laughed.

"Haha honey settle down we don't know for sure but if they do end up together I would be all for it. I will admit they would make a cute couple."

(Author POV)

During dinner the Kents found how out the good of a cook Broly was and were eating like there was no tomorrow for the food was the best they have ever eaten. They deemed him the "culinary god" which Broly took pride in and was embarrassed as well. Kara asked Broly of what he is which made Ma and Pa tense as they were worried that Kara might take it the wrong way and report him to the justice league. Broly's heart told him to trust Kara. He pulled out the crystal projector and told her his story and why he was here.

After the story was done, Broly was a little worried that Kara might not think of him the same way. Kara who stood up then walked up to Broly and surprised him with a hug.

"Dummy, I'll never hate you. All that was in the past and frankly I feel the same way with how the criminals get away. My friend Barbara who was almost sexually assaulted by Scarecrow was out of it for a while until she was back to her usual self somewhat. I wanted to crush him for what he tried to do but all he got was prison time only to escape." She said with understanding in her eyes. She started to blush and fidget a little bit.

"U-Um about that promise, would you ever consider giving me a chance to be your mate." Shocked at this she continued. "To be honest when I first laid my eyes on you, my heart was beating fast with my chest feeling warm. I thought it was a simple attraction but when you showed compassion by healing everyone including me. That feeling starting to grow.

It started to grow more when I heard you brought me home, then called me beautiful. Don't get me wrong I was called that by multiple of guys but they weren't sincere unlike you. The last straw was telling me your story knowing the risks. I know we just met but it feels right. So Broly would you grant me the honor of being your mate?"

Broly didn't know what to say. He was touched by the love I felt oozing from her. He already knew the answer. 'He saw an image of Cheelai behind her smiling 'Go for it brother. Embrace it.' She disappeared. Broly grabbed her chin and made her look up to him.

"Kara I'm touched by what you said. In all honesty I fell for you too. My heart would always beat when I'm around you. Before I give an answer, are you okay with sharing me?"

"That depends would you still love me?" She asked with hopeful eyes. She was surprised when our lips met and soon melted into the kiss as Broly poured all his love into it.

"Does that ask your question?" Smiling at her.

"Yes" Kara had a loving smile that melted his heart.

They soon kissed again with Kara having tears of joy in her eyes. She never felt so complete before and she will relish the feeling forever.

Martha who was wiping her tears was ecstatic and Jon who too had tears leaking from his eyes had a fatherly smile at the display of affection.

Later that night we can see the true deity and the kryptonian were laying down in her bed with his wings wrapped around in their forms. Kara who was sleeping and purring like a content kitten from the massage on her scalp. Broly who had one thought in mind. _'I will love and protect you with all I am. This is my promise to you my sleeping beauty.'_His heart was at peace with her in his arms. After all the heart knows what it wants.

Chapter 3 done.

**I know there wasn't that much action in this chapter. but I promise you there will be more coming soon.**

**Harem**

**Supergirl**

**Batgirl**

**Poison Ivy**

**Wonder Woman**

**See y'all in the next chapter. F9 out**.


	4. Mates, Protector, Sweet Vengeance

**Hey y'all here with chapter 4.**

**As always, thanks for the positive reviews and sorry for taking to long.**

**Just to clarify, this is a romance/adventure. Broly will be more focused on building a family then destroying canon fodder. I already stated in chapter 1 that he will be OP and if some don't like that, sorry , but I already made my mind.**

**His mates will be OP as well when he Mark's them with a mate mark that displays super shenron surrounded with 7 universal dragon balls. His mates will get the same abilities as he does at a lower extent, but only through breaking their limits.**

**Abilities of Broly.**

**Godlike strength**

**Godlike speed**

**Godlike durability**

**Godlike adaptability**

**Faster than light speed flight**

**Ki based abilities(ki blast, healing, doppelganger, enhancing physical attributes etc.)**

**Mastery of weapons(does not include guns or any of the like.)**

**Pure energy manipulation(elements I will also include light and dark manipulation)**

**Unrivaled hand to hand combat**

**Zenkai Boost**

**Destruction and Creation(Powers of an Hakaishin and a Kaioshin)**

**Perfect Ki control**

**Godlike healing factor**

**Immortality**

**Romance-Adventure**

**"STRICTLY FANFICTION."**

**"STRICTLY FANFICTION."**

**"STRICTLY FANFICTION."**

**Chapter 4**

**"Mates, The Protector, Sweet Vengeance"**

Morning came as the sunlight shone through the blinds directly in the eyes of our kryptonian heroine as she groggily woke up.

Groaning she opened her eyes feeling relaxed in the arms of her lover Broly who was snoring quietly which she found completely adorable. That was the best sleep she has ever had. They had gotten to know each other more within a week talking about their strength and weakness.

They were inseparable that Ma teased about getting her lots of grandbabies to spoil which turned the duo in a blushing mess.

She saw that they were both wrapped around by his ethereal wings which was emitting a heavenly warmth that made her want to stay in his embrace forever. She let out a content sigh.

A blush appeared on her face when she began to recall the life changing experience last night about what it means to be mates and what the mark on her shoulder she requested signifies.

**_(Flashback)_**

We see the two lovers about to turn in when Karla asked Broly an important question.

"Broly can I ask you something?" Kara who was fidgety a little still happy and giddy finding a true lover.

"Yes love, you know you can ask me anything." Broly said with a loving smile which she mirrored.

"I just want to know what a mate means to you."

"Well the term "mate" to us saiyans is more than what earthlings call marriage, especially means more to me as I am a true saiyan deity. You as my mate in earth custom will make you my lovely wife and I your husband. Your heart belongs to me and mine to you. You are now my number one priority, same with my future mates. I will put my life on the line for you, crush any who dare to harm you. I will spoil you and my future mates everyday and will love you all with all my being. Instead of a wedding ring, I will mark you by biting near the collarbone area and pour my essences mixing with your life energy granting you the same lifespan with a tremendous power boost as a sign of union. You stop aging when you're 21 and if you're older you revert to that of a 21 year old. The reason I held off on it was because I was planning to clarify what it means to be mated with me." Broly said with loving eyes as he saw and felt Kara with her hands on her mouth crying for how touched she was and could feel his love shroud her like a protective blanket.

"So with that said. Will you Kara-Zor-El daughter of Krypton be my wife and I your husband. Will you love me and never betray me for I would never turn my back on you. Will you allow me to be your only loving husband and mate." Broly asked with hopeful eyes. Inside he was scared that she would reject him but was relieved when he felt a pair of lips smashed against his.

"Yes! I will be your wife and mate my lovely husband. When you say those touching words, my heart soared with happiness knowing I made no mistake in falling in love with you. So yes Broly Avalon I am yours, only yours. I love you." Kara wore the warmest smile with tears that brought his own and kissed her passionately.

There were going for a good 10 minutes before he decided to mark her. Kara who felt the bite melted into his embrace feeling complete as ever and all the love she felt through the mark which is never-ending.

Her body also went through changes which was an increase of bust size from C to DD-cup, increasing in muscle mass but still have a very feminine look, her rear was more plump, and due to his godly essence infusing with hers, her previous height of 5'5 grew to a 6'7 which she loved a lot, all her weaknesses have been removed meaning no more negative effects from any kryptonite, magic, red sun radiation while her powers had a tremendous increase.

With that they both slept peacefully in each other's embrace.

**_(Flashback end)_**

Smiling she leaned her head on his chiseled chest thinking to herself. 'I'm so happy right now. Meeting this man, no deity was the best thing that has ever happened to me. No one can compare. He's compassionate, loving, powerful yet humble and added bonus he's the epitome of divinity. I'm glad to be his and I know he feels the same way." She was snapped out of her thoughts as her lover started to wake.

Broly began to wake up feeling well rested. Feeling a weight on his chest he looked down which brought out a warm smile on his face that melted his mate. He captured her lips while she moaned into it.

"Good morning love, did you sleep well?" Chuckling at her dazed expression.

"Why yes I did dear husband of mine and I couldn't be happier." She snuggled into him enjoying the warmth emitting from his being.

Smiling Broly said. "I can say the same. While I love cuddling with you, we have to get up my love."

"But I don't wanna!" She pouted with a childish tone.

"Well how does breakfast in bed sound?"

As soon those words came left his mouth she shouted. "Yes! That would be great." Inside though she squealing in delight.

Broly chuckled. "Well then I'll go work on that while you relax." He planted a chaste kiss on her lips then getting up. "Love you."

"Thank you babe and love you too." Kara let out a content sigh. 'I can get used to this, he wasn't kidding on spoiling me.' She was brought out on her thoughts when her phone rang.

She looked at the caller ID and saw that it was her best friend Barbara Gordon A.K.A Batgirl the daughter of head police James W. Gorden in Gotham. Crime fighter like her mentor Batman.

"Hey Babs what's up?"

"What's up? WHATS UP?! Do you know how worried I was when I saw you almost die. Then some angel came to your aid and flew off god knows where!" She shouted with worry etched in her voice. She didn't want to lose her best friend.

Kara who listened to her friend rant felt guilty for not letting her know.

"I'm really sorry Babs for not letting you know. I'm alright. I'm with Ma and Pa right now."reassuring her friend.

"Thank god. Speaking of which, did you get to know your guardian angel?" Barbara teased her best friend. But unknown to Kara she was tasked to find anything about the mystery "hero" by her mentor.

Blushing and kinda angry that her best friend thinks she would give away anything about her beloved. "Barbara be real with me no bullshit." Barbara could hear the seriousness in her friends voice tensed a little. "While I'm glad that you checked up on me. Did your broody mentor put you up to this." Stated with a stern tone.

Barbara who was sweating over the phone knew not to lie to her. "Yes he did. And by the sound of your tone, you actually got to know him did you?" She accused.

"Yes I did. I won't lie to you since your the only one besides Ma and Pa that I can fully trust. Look can you come over before you think about reporting to Batman." She pleaded.

Barbara sighed. "Sure girl I was gonna ask if I could spend my 1 month long vacation with you and I need comforting right now as well. Nightwing cheated on me." She sobbed a little. And Kara was shocked and angry.

"I'll be there in 3 hours. And just between us. I don't think I wanna join the justice league anymore. Besides Wonder Woman and Flash, I feel that they are control freaks."

Things were great in the beginning, She was treated like a fellow hero and now she was treated like a kid. While she recovered from the incident(almost raped if y'all are lost) with scarecrow, she was still pissed that her mentor with Robin did nothing severe to him other than apprehending him for the intended sexual assault. She wanted nothing more than to torture the scum but she was refused by her mentor.

Kara who heard this was quite relieved to hear this for she too was on the same mindset. Her cousin always tries to control her of what she can and can't do and the irony is that she is technically older. The justice league was not what she looked up to anymore.

"I agree and we'll talk more when you come just let me know. I'll see you later."

"Will do girl just happy you're alright." With that she hung up.

Kara let out a sigh. Her attention was brought to her door when in came her husband with her breakfast which her nostrils were attacked by the heavenly aroma of his cooking which she started to drool.

Broly laughed how adorable his mate is right now. He loved that about her.

"Enjoy love while I go take a quick shower." He leaned and stole a kiss which brought her out of her daze and moaned.

'He's such a great kisser.' "Thank you love and before you do, something came up when you were cooking. My best friend Barbara who is also Batgirl called to make sure I was alright but was also tasked by Batman to get any info on you from me. She's also hurting right now due to being cheated on." Broly didn't care about Batman, but to hear his wife's best friend suffer from heartache irked him.

"I told her she can stay here for her 1 month vacation and to come over to comfort her and explain the relationship between us because she's the only person I can trust. She'll be here in about 3 hours. I just hope your okay with it." She said nervously but was put to ease when he kissed her and she got the message clear as day.

"I have full trust in you as you are my mate. I'm glad you're comforting her as well as a true friend. I'll be in the shower." Reassuring her with a loving smile which she returned.

When he was in the shower the kryptonian squealed with delight at his faith in her and when she dug in her breakfast, she cheered in her head. 'Best husband ever!'

(10 minutes later)

Kara who just finished her breakfast let out a satisfied smile. When her lover exited the bathroom with only short shorts on while drying his hair, she suffered a severe nosebleed and felt hot when seeing his build for the first time.

He had diamond like 12-pack abs, broad shoulders, the most chiseled chest she has ever seen, his back when turned was ripped, and when her eyes traveled south, she almost fainted. 'How can someone be adorable, hot and sexy at the same time!' She quickly wiped the blood away.

Broly who saw this chuckled. "Do you want to see our new home love?"

Kara's eyes shone like stars and quickly replied. "Yes! Let me go take a shower." She dashed into her bathroom while Broly just amusingly shook his head at her antics and made his way over to Ma and Ma to let them know that breakfast was ready.

**_(The Crib)_**

When the two lovers arrived Kara was speechless at the amazing home. The scenery she saw after entering the front gate was that of a beautiful garden and the surrounding sakura trees that took her breath away. She was then given a detour of the home by her lover.

"You have an amazing home love."

"It's not only mine, it's ours and future mates. Everything that is mine is now yours." He lowered his head to capture her lips in a passionate kiss.

Kara was smiling and returned it 10 fold. After they broke apart, Broly sat her down on his lap while patting her head which she turned into a purring mess at his perfect hands.

"There's actually something I need to discuss with you about the mate mark. You see when I mark my mates, they will gained my abilities as well such as power and ect. But only through constantly breaking your limits. It also allows us to talk mentally no matter how far you maybe. You will also lose your weakness. You see it varies from mate to mate but there is a guaranteed trait you and the rest of my mates will gain. That is the natural use of Ki or life energy with no risk of losing your life from my saiyan heritage."he stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Kara who was shocked and overjoyed on losing her weakness. She was happy that she had something she can relate to her lover. "What can I do with this Ki energy?"

"When you gather ki, you are able to gain enhanced strength, speed, endurance, and can increase the power of your attacks to inflict greater damage to opponents. Normally, the more the ki is increased, the harder it is to control, so ki control is also important. There are numerous things you can do with Ki."

Kara was stunned at this and the only thing she could do was say. "Wow."

"Kara I know you're a strong woman, that I will not deny, but I want to train you in my arts. I want to train you how to fight and overcome anyone who dares try to harm us and our future family. The same will apply to my future mates." Broly said smiling. He was shocked at the look she gave him for her eyes lit up with full determination.

"Please train me my love. I actually wanted to ask you to train me because I don't want to end up in a similar situation with Metallo. I wish to be your equal and powerful to protect you as well." Kara's voice was full of determination.

Broly smiled a genuine smile. "I shall grant you that wish. I will train you to the ground that by the time I'm through with you my love, not even the so called "god" Darkseid could compare to you."

"I won't let you down!" She said with a determined look.

"I know you won't." Broly flashed her a smile.

**_(1 hour later)_**

**_(The Kent's home)_**

Kara who just got back in time to see her best friend pull up. Broly was busy buying groceries for the barbecue they will be having.

"Hey Babs!" Said with a smile and was greeted with a hug.

"Hey girl good to see you!" She was glad to see her friend doing well but surprised at her sudden growth spurt which she was told would be explained later. After that they went to talk inside and was welcomed by the Kent's who were informed about her visit and her relationship problem. The two girls went up straight up to her room to talk.

(1 hour later)

Kara had been comforting Barbara for an hour that they decided to hang out in the living room.

Barbara suddenly asked. "Hey so well did you get to know the mysterious angel? Can he be trusted?" She went full "detective mode."

Kara sighed and smirked. "How about you meet him yourself?"

"W-what? What do you mean?" She asked with wide eyes. Her attention was brought when in came Martha with a bag of groceries who notices a guest.

"It's good to see you Barbara dear. I heard what happened" She hugs the girl with a welcoming embrace.

Kara speaks up. "Hey Ma where's Broly?" Which got an eyebrow raise from Barbara.

"Oh he's outside starting up grill with Pa." She then had a sly grin on her face. "Why don't you introduce Barbara to him dear I'm sure she would love to meet him." 'Oh how I love to play matchmaker hehe I can't wait for grandbabies!' She silently squealed in her mind.

Kara who caught on her intention got territorial of her man and sent a mock glare at her. "I was planning on anyways." She grabbed her friend's hand and led her outside. Barbara was curious to who this Broly character is.

When they made their way outside, Barbara went red and her breath hitched for she was not ready when she saw what she called "a god amongst men" topless showing his perfect build with sweat glistening and breathtaking face as his long crimson hair blowing in the wind giving him a majestic look. He radiated a regal and heavenly warmth that shrouded her like a protective blanket that made her feel safe.

'W-wow!' Was all that she could say. She through Kara a look that said "Who is that!" All she got was an amused smirk.

"That beautiful gift from the gods is Broly." Kara stated with love.

Broly who heard his name turn to the beautiful duo and smiled as he saw his lover. Which brought blushes from seeing his charming smile. He made his way to the two as Barbara's heart beat at a fast rate while Kara met him halfway and stole a kiss from her handsome giant which earned a shocked look from her friend who was stunned at the display of affection.

"Hello there Husband." Emphasizing the word staking her claim.

"H-husband?! When did this happen?!"

Kara who took her lover's hand led him to her friend. "Love this is Barbara, Barbara this is Broly "The Angel" that saved me and now my mate and husband."

Broly smiled. "Hi there."

Barbara who was in her own little world when he spoke. 'My god his voice is like silk and so rich.' "H-hello." _'Did I stutter, why did i stutter?!'_ She heard him chuckle which she blushed at.

"So this is Gotham's Batgirl, and don't worry your identity is safe with me. How about you two relax at the patio while I make y'all some food. Sound good?" Which Kara agreed to and led her friend who was still eyeing the giant.

As they were both seated Barbara immediately asked her friend. "Details now girl!"

"Okay okay calm down but don't interrupt till I'm finished okay." With that she took out the crystal projector she got from Broly told her friend of his past till the present.

(15 minutes later.)

"And now we're mates. I love him Babs, so will you please not report anything." Pleaded Kara who just got done telling her lover's tale.

To say Barbara was shocked would be an understatement. She was not expecting this at all. Her best friend's lover was a god, A LITERAL GOD! The strongest besides the omni kings in the multiverse as well.

She saw how he lost his sister and the promise between them, training with gods, becoming a true deity, spent his years on his alternate Earth with a group of people he calls family. Through all that, he's still himself. A gentle soul, compassionate and kind to his family and friends, but a walking nightmare to whoever dared to harm them.

She saw all his battles and struggles to get where he is now. When she heard of how the gods who are monitoring them view the justice league, she was all for it. The fear she experienced from almost being violated traumatized her and that scum only got a slap on the wrist.

She saw him retiring to start a family and live a peaceful life with his future mates and was told the start of the relationship between the kryptonian and the deity which brought an atomic blush daydreaming about a certain deity. She took a glance at the now retired deity while deep in her thoughts. _'Powerful, compassionate, loyal, protective and the fact that he's the epitome of divinity is a huge bonus. The perfect man.'_ She sighed dreamily. She broke out of her thoughts when the man in question came with food that made both of them drool.

"Here you go ladies, barbecue ribs with grilled chicken salad and grilled scallions lamb." Broly presented to the girls. He made sure to try new recipes in his pocket dimension to spoil his wife and the Kent's.

Kara pleased at this gave him a loving kiss. "Thanks love."

"Anytime and Barbara." Barbara looked at him. "I'm sorry if this brings up any negative feelings but I heard about your now ex boyfriend infidelity and just want to say, forget him. He was a fool for not seeing what he passed up on. You are beautiful with a heart that matches that beauty. I have empathy so I can feel who you truly are. I heard a lot of great things about you from my wife and as a friend of hers is a friend of mine. We threw this barbecue for you so enjoy this day." He flashed his heartwarming smile and went back to grilling while the redhead is currently blushing with watery eyes due to being touched by the gesture and his words.

Barbara sighed and looked at Kara. "I don't know whether to congratulate you for finding the perfect man or to envy you with jealous fury." She took a bite and was in bliss. _'He can cook too! Damn you Kara you are one lucky girl.'_

Kara had a glint in her eyes. If she was being honest with herself, being sister wives with her best friend sounded great to her, but knows better than to choose for her husband. Giggling. "Well I don't blame you that you feel that way, but like he said, relax and enjoy. Let my husband spoil us."

"Your right. I should take advantage of this while it lasts."

The barbecue was a success for Barbara, had a great time forgetting all the heartbreak and it was all thanks to Broly. He spoiled her and her friend with amazing food and what she enjoyed the most was his head patting which turned both into a purring mess. For as little time she met him, she began to crush on the deity. He made her feel special, listened with full attention on her, always preventing her from feeling sad. Night time came and she was about head inside but was stopped by Kara.

"Do you want sleep over Broly's home, you won't be disappointed."

"That sounds like a great idea. Just let me get my stuff."

(The Crib)

Barbara was amazed at the beautiful home. It gave off a warm homey feeling. She was about to take one of the extra rooms when Kara suddenly requested they all sleep together which brought a furious blush from the red head. Broly didn't mind for he was starting to get attached to the redhead and he was gonna have to talk to Kara about it.

They all went to bed on the same bed with both girls flanking both of Broly's sides with a content sigh. Broly had been getting the same feelings on his heart when talking to Barbara when he first met Kara. He focused on her mate mark.

"_Hey love, you still awake?"_

_"Yea babe?" She loved saying husband._

_"I don't want you to be upset but I think I'm starting to feel an attraction to Barbara. My heart beats for her as it did with you. I'm not gonna push it unless she feels the same and I want to get to know her more. I just hope your alright with it."_ He was worried for it has only been a week since they became lovers and already found another potential mate. His worries were washed away when she kissed him with such passion that it conveyed the message clearly. Kara looked into his eyes with devotion and understanding.

"Babe, remember when you asked if I was okay sharing you?"

"Yes you asked if I will still love you." He said with a smile.

"Exactly and I know you love me and so I'm okay especially If it's Barbara here."

"Thank you my love I'll get to know you and her for the next month." He kissed her as she leaned into it.

The following days that turned into weeks and into a month were eventful. Barbara enjoyed the time hanging with Kara and getting to know Broly more. Her crush on him also grew where it became love and she was frustrated because he was already taken. He has treated both her and Kara like queens, were spoiled as such and she enjoyed every minute of it. She wish she had him as a lover. Little did she know that her wish will come true.

(The Kents')

Everyone was having a good time at dinner but one was troubled. Barbara was torn between confessing or staying as friends. Broly and Kara saw her predicament and both smirked. They arrived back to their home and when it was time to turn in Kara pulled Barbara to the side who was currently confused.

"Okay girl you will be completely honest with me. Do you love Broly and no bullshit." Stated with a serious face.

Barbara was frozen stiff at the question but answered with conviction. "Yes I do. I can honestly say I love him. It was hard not to especially when he listened to all my troubles, help me get through with almost raped incident, and he treats me like a queen. And the fact that he's a literal "god amongst men" with a heart of gold doesn't help either. His cooking is to die for and he'll make the perfect husband which is a big bonus in my book. He's the perfect man Kara and I know you two are dating bu-" she cut off with a hug from her best friend.

"Babs you have no idea how happy I am to hear that. Remember Broly can have more than one mate due to his promise to his sister and a favor from a friend. It also helps that he has fallen in love with you as well. So don't worry I'm glad to share with you." Kara said with a reassuring smile.

Barbara was stunned. '_H-he loves me too?!_ Her face dawned a beautiful smile with tears in her eyes. A voice was heard behind her.

"Yes Barbara throughout this month I have been falling for you. My heart has never been one to fail me before and it's telling me to mark you as mate but I wanted to hold off until you feel the same and explain what it means to be mated." Broly kissed her forehead. And started to explain what the mark signifies.

"So with that said. Will you Barbara Gordon become my second mate and wife? Will you allow me to be your only husband? Will you promise not to betray me for I will never turn my back on you? Will you allow me to love you with all my being?"

Barbara had tears of joy streaming down her face. The one she had come to love propose to her. She lunged at him and kissed him while he's holding her up. "Yes! I will be your mate and wife. I had a whole in my heart for a while but you have filled with your love. I love you my deity and please mark me." They were in a heated makeout session with Kara joining in.

Broly lowered his head near her neck and bit into it. Barbara moaned with pleasure feeling his essences mixed with hers and felt complete when it was done. She felt different as she now stood with equal height as Kara at 6'7 with an improved body to match it. Her bust grew from c-cup to a dd-cup with a more plump rear. Overall she like her friend were a walking man's wet dream. She and Kara hugged as they are now sister wives. Broly cleared his throat to get there attention.

"Now as you already know the benefits of the mark, I want to see what abilities you have gained from me other than Ki manipulation and I want to train you two to get access to the rest of the abilities and master them. I was planning on bringing you two to my pocket dimension where I control time and space. 3 years should be enough to master your current abilities and don't worry we'll be only gone for a day in the real world. I also wish to know you two more."

The Girls were excited to begin their training especially Barbara who was secretly jealous of not having the super strength and superspeed like her friend but now she was gonna be trained and be stronger than her foes. She was gonna pay a visit to a certain crow when she gets back. She looked at her new husband.

"Broly will you help me get my revenge on Scarecrow. I want him to pay for what he tried to do to me."

Broly looked into her eyes. "Of course I will my love just don't let that revenge lead your life. He will get what's coming to him and you will be his living nightmare." She smiled darkly at that.

"Now let's get some sleep and tomorrow we'll start." They all slept peacefully that night.

**_(3 years later in the pocket dimension)_**

It's been 3 years since the beginning of training of the two heroines and they have come a long way. They have mastered their current abilities to perfection due to using doppelganger to train in different areas. Their Ki based abilities were shot to the roof and Barbara abused the zenkai boost she inherited from her mark to break her limits to catch up with her friend. Broly reluctantly agreed with the method but the determination from her eyes was all that was needed to go through with it. It was a brutal process but at the end the results were phenomenal. She was ecstatic when she gained the godlike strength and speed that rivaled her best friend's.

They both gained an elemental affinity when they were training energy manipulation.

Kara had an affinity for Light while Barbara had one for Dark.

Kara used her Light elemental to create weapons that are fueled with the rays of the sun and her own ki. Her signature weapon is a light spear with blades on both ends and can create more for projectile use. Her skill with the spear is flawless to say the least.(Ryu Hayabusa's skill set with the lunar staff.) She can shroud herself with armor made out of light. She can cast balls of light that can burn or purify anything she wishes. She can also use her light element to heal herself and others.

Barbara used her Dark element to create weapons as well. Her main weapon consists of gauntlets with large black steel claws made of her dark element for both hands and feet. She was a master at using them. She can cast balls of darkness that can consume anything with life in it. She can also hide and travel between shadows without being detected. Opposite of her friend, she can use her dark element to decay anything that holds life.(except Broly) and her personal favorite was emitting a feeling of despair to the highest degree that would want to kill him/herself rather than face her. She called it Death's Embrace.

They were trained to the ground by their lover per request from them.

They were both taught different fighting styles as Kara was taught the Strong Fist. The purpose of which is to cause external damage and break bones and involves smashing your opponent and is generally used only by extremely physically powerful and dominating users which in Kara's case was perfect. Barbara was taught the Silent Fist that is similar to that with it she is able to render her movements completely silent by cloaking herself with ki and making herself unpredictable. Both rival each other since Barbara's strength now rivals Kara and were both masters of their art.

Broly also had them have their first kill so they wouldn't freeze up due to shock and made sure that they knew what to do if he/she is irredeemable. This hardened the girls. The duo also gained a sadistic side and were afraid of what their husband might think but to their surprise he kissed their worries away.

Within the 3 years the duo have come to love their deity and their bond was unbreakable.

When their 3 year training was over, the two girls had planned on awarding their husband. They both had nosebleeds while giggling perversely thinking about it. Broly who was oblivious to this was smiling and feeling proud at how far they come. Poor deity was not ready for his award later that night.

When Broly entered their room his face blushed upon seeing his two lovers naked making out with each other. The two mates sensed their alpha enter and pounced on him.

"Honey we have known each other for 3 years now and you have loved us, spoil us and trained us. We just wanted to thank you for being the perfect man." Kara said with affection.

Barbara continued. "So will you take us and claim us as yours and allow us to claim what is ours."

Broly's saiyan instincts were going haywire.

"You two are making my saiyan instincts hard to control."

The two looked at each other and smiled a sultry smile and both said. "Then let the beast loose." And through that night moans and screams can be heard in the dimension.

(The day after.)

When the two wives woke up they felt satisfied and content due to the activities of the night before. They were amazed at his stamina and were both happy that they found someone that could sate their lust and more. Broly soon woke up and kissed his wives who moaned into it.

"I hope you two slept well." Broly said with a smirk seeing them blush.

They soon got up and got ready to head back. Once they were ready, they exit the dimension.

**_(The crib)_**

When they returned the trio flew off the Kent's to greet them as they missed their company. When they arrived at the Kent's, the old couple gasped at the changes the girls both went through. They were informed of what happened and Martha squeal with delight at the news of Barbara being marked and the fact they made love each other.

As the girls were enjoying their time in the living room Broly decided to see if he can exchange his gold zeni that he saved up from being a share shareholder of Capsule Corp and winning countless fighting tournaments for U.S money so he went to Pa to ask where the closest bank is located.

**_(Metropolis Mercantile Bank)_**

As Broly made his way to the bank(wearing Trunks' attire from the bojack movie), a lot of people kept on staring at him for his exotic looks and his impressive height especially the female population who were currently blushing up a storm from seeing his perfect muscular build and his beyond angelic face.

Among the onlookers was the beautiful reporter and journalist Lois Lane. She has been waiting patiently for the next appearance of the angel that has been on her mind for quite a while now. She was one of the few people who actually saw his face and was able to recognize him. She made sure to be in the bank to hopefully have an interview with him.

As Broly was making his way to the entrance. A bunch of thugs pulled up to rob the bank.

One of the thugs started shooting and injuring a lot of civilians. "This is a robbery! Everyone on the ground and shut up!" Everyone was scared and did as they were told. The thug looked at a female accountant and shouted. "You get to loading bitch or I'll blast everyone in this room."

As the accountant was busy loading the bag, Lois Lane was praying that the "angel" show up and save them. Her prayers were answered when the doors opened and in came the man who invaded her thoughts.

"Hey dumbass don't you see what's going here? It's a robbery, so be a goo-" the thug was interrupted with a flick to head as he was sent flying out windows. The civilians were looking at him with hope as he stood in front of them. Thugs aimed their weapons at him and the civilians were panicking but they saw the reassuring smile he sent them that oddly calmed them down.

"You want to be a hero then you can die with the rest of them. Fire!" The sound of bullets rang throughout the room.

The civilians closed their eyes expecting the pain but a sudden feeling of warmth and protection spread throughout the room as they open their eyes at a magnificent sight of 12 long ethereal crimson wings were shielding them while the thugs were dumbstruck but were slammed down by the sudden pressure emitted from the "angel" and were rendered unconscious.

Broly dispersed his wings and looked at the civilians. "Is everyone alright?" He asked with concern. Everyone was shocked that the "angel" from a month ago that save Supergirl and healed everyone is right in front of them.

A little girl about 4 years old ran up to him with a panicked face and held him tight. "Mister mister!"

"Yes dear?" He crouched down holding the girl in his arms

"Please help my mama she really hurt." Her eyes were red due to tears. He smiled and stood straight up with her in his arms and spoke to the civilians. "Please help bring the injured to the center." The civilians didn't need to be told twice as amongst them were grateful relatives of the people he saved from dying from the feud between Supergirl and Metallo.

As the injured were carried to the center, Broly looked at the girl in his arms and asked. "Want to help me heal your mama and everyone else young one?"

The girl nodded vigorously.

"Then reach out your hand and say divine healing."

"Divine Healing!"

They both chanted as the injured glowed and were instantly healed. Everyone cheered and Broly set the young girl down as she lunged towards her mother with a relieved smile. The people were glad they were safe.

Lois Lane who has witnessed the whole display was left speechless. He put their safety first, then dealt with thugs with ease and the injuries of the civilians had were extremely fatal but was instantly healed in a manner of seconds. He emitted a peaceful warmth that kept everyone calm.

The children among the civilians ran up to him and pounced on him as laughter from the children and "angel" echoed throughout the room. The sudden sound of sirens were heard and police came rushing in but were surprised that everyone was safe. They were told of what happened and were grateful but Broly waved it off with a smile. "I'm just glad everyone is alright."

He made his way to the accountant who was trying to pretty herself up. "Hello there, I'm here to make an exchange and hopefully start an account." Flashing his charming smile.

"W-well I can help with that." She stuttered out. He then raised his hand as a bag of zeni came out of his mini pocket storage dimensions which shocked her a bit before her eyes widen at the amount of gold coins they were. She said that she'll be back and Broly went and sat down to wait.

Lois Lane who saw this opportunity to talk to him went and sat across from him. She was pondering on what to say which was a first for her as she is one of the best at her job. She was cut off from her thoughts when she heard his melodic voice.

"How may I help you?" He flashed his charming smile smile.

Lois Lane blushed at seeing his smile. 'That smile is lady killer! And those eyes I can lose myself to those eyes.' She clears her throat. "Um yes my name is Lois Lane. You see I'm a journalist who writes for Metropolis newspaper, the Daily Planet and I am hoping that I can get an interview from you." She smiled trying to persuade him but was shocked by his answer.

"Sorry but no. My life is personal and it isn't for the public to know. I hope you understand." He sent her an apologetic look. She frowned at that. "But, I can maybe answer some questions. Just know that I will not answer every question you will ask." She perked up at that. While this was going on everyone in the room was listening.

"Thank you." She took out her notepad to begin.

"Can I possibly get a name?"

"I will not give that out but you can call me Angel since everyone has been calling me that." He chuckled amusingly.

She smiled. "I can work with that and can you blame them?. Your wings is a dead give away." She giggled which surprised her because she's no school girl. Hiding her embarrassment, she continued.

"Are you from Earth?"

"No I am an exterrestrial."

She nodded her head. "Everyone has been wondering if you were a new hero especially since you gain little fans amongst the crowd." She said while looking at the children who had admiration for the "angel". "And are you affiliated with the justice league?"

Broly smiled and looked at the civilian that he saved especially the children. "While I'm flattered that everyone thinks that I am but I'm not. I prefer the term protector."

Confused by this she asked. "What's the difference?" Everyone else nodded at the question.

"I protect this planet from anything and anyone who threatens it. I'm not above taking a life if it means saving millions. Do I like doing it? No. Is it necessary? Yes. I will only do it if he or she are irredeemable. I would even put my life on the line If it means saving everyone. You can say I was brought up that way." Broly smiled thinking of his family back in universe 7. "And being affiliated with the justice league? No I'm not."

"You know some people may not like your views on things especially those who support the justice league." Lois stated.

"And how about the people who lost their lives to constant repeated cycle if these villains? How about the people who lost loved ones? I think it's hypocritical of those who believe in the no killing policy for the military kill enemies and I don't hear people complaining. While I admit the justice league done good work, but I think most of them are arrogant and controlling because they have some form of power."Broly then sees the accountant return.

"It was a pleasure to talk to with you Ms. Lane but I have to get this done." He smiles as he extends his hand.

"Thank you for answering these questions." She blushes as she shook his hand and felt a pleasant shock that sent shivers through her body. _'So warm.'_ She pouted at the loss of warmth. She turned to the people in the room and was surprised at the look in their eyes. The civilians who were listening had a look of understanding. They were tired of seeing people lose their lives at the hands of these criminals. Everyone broke out of their thoughts when a kid shouted out "Superman!"

Everyone turned to him as he was scanning the room. He made his way to The "angel" and grabbed his arm.

Broly who just got done settling up an account and received his debit and credit card was not pleased by the sudden contact looked down at the man of steel.

"Can I help you?"

"You are coming with me to the watchtower for questioning and you will tell me where you took my cousin." He said with a threatening tone which shocked and angered the civilians that he threatened their savior. The police were about to intervene.

Broly unamused by this pulled his arm out of the grip. He already inform his Kara through the mark. "One, don't touch me again. Two, She's fine. And three, I don't have to go anywhere." The deity spoke with narrowed eyes.

Superman was about to say something but was interrupted by a firm grip on his shoulder as he looked back then up and was surprised to see Kara.

Kara narrowed her eyes down on him, while secretly enjoying the height difference. "Is there a reason why your threatening my husband cousin?" literally all the females occupying the room glared at her with jealous fury. She became territorial when she noticed the predatory looks on the females. 'This is my and sister's MAN you hussies!'

Superman was shocked at the new and improved Kara but was more upset at the bomb she dropped about being married. He was cut off as the police finally decided to intervene as one of the officers had a phone out showing the commissioner was on the line.

"Superman this is Police Commissioner of the Metropolis Police Department(M.P.D). You better back off or we'll have words. This man had saved many lives today while you were off who knows where and you didn't bother asking the civilians how they are. Heed my warning and have a nice day." Everyone was in agreement with the commissioner while Superman was fuming.

Broly smirked. "Well now that's out of the way. Care to join me my love." Holding out an arm his lover gracefully took while she felt the jealous stares got more intense which she smugly smirked at them.

"Let's head on home."

Superman butted in again. "Your not going anywhere Kara. You will return to the Watchtower with me whether you like it o-" that's as far as he got until he was slammed down my an unseen pressure weighing him down courtesy of Kara.

She was pissed. "Listen and listen well. I don't have to do a goddamn thing and you sure as hell ain't gonna make me." She increases the pressure more and Superman was breathing hard. It soon was lifted as the two lovers disappeared

_'I have to report this to the league. She might be a flight risk!'_ He dashed off leaving a scowling group of civilians for the way he acted.

Lois Lane witnessed what transpired and started to recall his words. _'I think most of them are arrogant and controlling because they have some form of power.'_ She now understood his words and left to write an article about her angel. Yes she was JEALOUS when Supergirl dropped the bombed on her but she will not give up.

**_(The Crib)_**

As the two lovers appeared outside their home, Kara was angry but was pulled into a deep kiss that eased her nerves.

"Forget about him okay love." She nodded and leaned her head on his chest. They soon enter their home to find their fellow lover lying down watching TV. They both walked towards her and shared a kiss.

Barbara had something on her mind that Broly knew about and decided to voice it out. "Who feels like hunting a crow tonight." Barbara had a dark smile that was mirrored by her fellow sister wife.

"Kara will go with you to keep you company while I will prepare dinner." Barbara and Kara were drooling.

"Before you go, I had picked out new outfits for you two to wear that I'm sure that you'll love." Broly took out two briefcases out of his pocket dimension and handed it over to his lovers. When the two took the outfits, they had stars in their eyes.

Barbara had a full bodysuit with a minor padding and straps which hold her kunai in place. She also wears tabi-style boots, black armor, a balaclava, a forehead protector, also having a falcon display on her chest and a mask which covers her lower face.(The Legendary Black Falcon. Ryu Hayabusa's signature outfit.)

Kara's was female saiyan battle armour(A female version of Bardock's time breaker armour but red and gold) with a golden kryptonian insignia for hope in the center. When they don their outfits, three words come to mind.

Badass. Deadly. Sexy.

They both kissed their husband and flew off to Arkham Prison.

**_(Arkham Prison)_**

Scarecrow who was lounging in his cell was waiting patiently for an opportunity to break out which came in the form of the Joker proposing a partnership to finally take out Batman which he accepted and escaped to an abandoned warehouse. Unknown to them, two pairs of eyes have been watching their every move.

Scarecrow and Joker and their henchmen have been planning ways to take down their common enemy but were brought out of their thoughts when they heard screaming outside their door. Soon the lights started to flicker as they can see the room darkened until it became pitch black. The two were panicking as their breathing became hard and rigid and became terrified when they saw 2 pairs of eyes one red and the other a dark shade of jade. Both villains were shaking as they never felt such fear.

"W-wh-at d-do you w-want?" Joker struggle to say.

"W-ho are y-you?" Scarecrow had it worse as he felt someone gripp his heart slowly applying pressure then releasing and repeating the process.

"Kara take care of the clown. I have a bird to torture." Barbara

"Gladly." Kara had a sinister smile as she appeared in front of said clown and grabbed his throat. "Come on laugh, what's wrong? You can't breathe? Well I guess your all out of tricks. I won't give you an easy death, no you will die slowly and I will enjoy every second of it for the lives you took in your corrupted game." She channeled her light element that encased him as she burned his insides.

Joker had blood leaking from his mouth, nose and eyes as every cell in his body was being destroyed. He didn't get to scream as the pain was too much and plus the fact that Kara still had a vice grip on his throat. With one glance she tore his head off while the body burn to ash.

Scarecrow witnessed the whole scene and was terrified that he was cowardly trying to crawl but was stopped by a shadow tendril pulling him back. "W-why a-re you d-doing this?" He stuttered with fear.

Barbara looked at him and enjoyed the look on his face. "Do you remember what you almost did to Batgirl? How you tried to rape her? Tell me, look into my eyes and see if you recognize them."

He looked and when he did he froze. "N-no! How?! You don't kill people. That's how you heroes do things! Batman wouldn't let you do this!"

"Your right. He wouldn't." but then she smirked. "He wouldn't let Batgirl do this but I'm not her anymore! I'm The Black Falcon!" She exclaimed. She made 4 shadow spears and impaled his limbs to the wall. She slowly stalked her prey with a shadow blade in hand.

"P-please spare m-." He was interrupted with a tendril gripping his throat.

"I'm gonna enjoy slowly castrating you." With that said, the torture began and horrifying screams could be heard.

After that was done the girls felt satisfied with their work, they used their element to wash the filth off them and they were cleaned up. They smiled and flew back home.

Five minutes later Batman arrived at the scene and was shocked by what he found. He was informed of Scarecrow's escape. He saw the head of his nemesis with a spear that seemed to be made out of light embedded in the center of the head. He then looked to the right to see Scarecrow pin to the wall who looked to be castrated and had bled to death.

He called James Gordon about the scene and quickly left to the watchtower.

(The Crib)

When the girls made it home, their nostrils were attacked with the heavenly aroma of their husbands cooking. They quickly went to change and then headed into the dining room. They were greeted at the sight of their husband placing their food on the table and embraced him.

"Did you girls have fun?" Broly asked but already knew the answer.

"Yup!" They both said.

Barbara looked at him with adoration

'_I'm one of the luckiest women alive to have found a perfect husband.'_ She hugged him with a few tears leaking. "Thank you for being in my life love. I really mean it. You have helped me through my heartbreak, always preventing me from being sad, you trained me to be where I am now and you spoiled me and fellow sister wife with your love. Especially help me gain my revenge on that sick scum. I love you Broly." She kissed him and turned into a heated make out with Kara joining in that lead into another night of screams and moans.

Barbara had one thought when she gazed at her husband's face before she went to bed.

'Vengeance is so sweet when your in love.'

Chapter 4 done.

I had the girls height change because they'll look like kids compare to him lol.

Hope y'all enjoy and I'll see y'all in the next chapter.


	5. Project D Day and The Gate of Doom

H**ey y'all F9 here with chapter 5. Sorry for the slow update. I updated more abilities Broly.**

**ROMANCE/ADVENTURE**

**STRICTLY FANFICTION**

**OVERPOWERED BROLY**

**Abilities of Broly.**

**Godlike strength**

**Godlike speed**

**Godlike durability**

**Godlike adaptability**

**Godlike intellect**

**Faster than light speed flight**

**Ki based abilities(ki blast, healing, doppelganger)**

**All of Goku's techniques**

**All of Vegeta's techniques**

**All of Beerus's techniques**

**All of Piccolo's techniques**

**All of Krillin's techniques**

**All of Vegito's techniques**

**All of Gogeta's techniques**

**All of Zamasu's techniques**

**Mastery of weapons(does not include guns or any of the like.)**

**Pure energy manipulation(Fire, water, earth, lightning, wind, light, dark and sub elements. )**

**Unrivaled hand to hand combat**

**Zenkai Boost(power to increase substantially after recovering from near fatal injuries.)**

**Destruction and Creation(Powers of an Hakaishin and a Kaioshin)**

**Perfect Ki control**

**Godlike healing factor**

**Immortality**

**Rune magic(similar to fuinjutsu from the naruto verse)**

**Photographic memory at the highest peak.**

**The Mate Mark(Similar meaning for a wedding ring but so much more deeper. Grant's the same abilities of the owner but only through breaking one's limits. Grant's mental telepathy through the mark no matter how far and no matter when.)**

**Clan Mark(similar to mate mark without the biting but used on those who he deems fit to receive power)**

**Godly Magic(Skyrim magic, Fairy Tail magic, Escanors magic)**

**Clairvoyance(to see the future and the past of things, places and people.)**

**Chapter 5**

**"Project D Day and The Gate of Doom"**

**_(The Watchtower)_**

We currently see the members of the justice league seated discussing the death of Joker and the Scarecrow.

"Thank you for coming in such short notice, but the death of the Joker and Scarecrow is a serious matter." Batman said.

"Damn so someone finally had enough. How'd they die?" The Flash said.

"It's better if I show you." He turned on the screen as the league had their eyes widen at the brutality showed. They saw the words written in their blood on the walls. **"Rapist and anyone alike, let this message bring fear among you, for I shall personally guide you to never ending hell! - The Black Falcon."** Wonder Woman couldn't suppress the proud smirk that displayed on her face at the righteous punishment. Batman narrowed his eyes at that.

"By the way they died, it looks like it was personal." Wonder Woman said.

"Yea. So what are we gonna do?" Flash asked while munching on food silently cursing his heightened metabolism sometimes.

I will be trying to locate this Black Falcon since he or she is in my city." Batman said while looking for a possible lead.

"Let's leave it for another time. I wanna bring up Kara." Superman said.

That got an eyebrow raise from Wonder Woman. "What about her?"

" Well let's see, she went through some changes as she's now 6'7, looks like a fully mature woman, she made me kneel by slamming some invisible force down on me that I have to say, scared the hell out of me and the fact that she's supposedly married T-" "Married?!"

Wonder Woman interrupted. She was surprised at this. Unknown to everyone she had a soft spot for the daughter of Argo, the same with Barbara. They all had a sibling relationship with each other that she takes days off to hang out with each other. "To who?!"

"I was getting to that. The fact that she's supposedly married to who people call "Angel"."

That stunned the whole league.

"F-for real?! The one who killed Mettalo?" Flash had been wanting to meet the guy because how of an enigma he is. He didn't want to judge the guy to quickly so he wanted to see for himself.

"Well we need to get in touch with your cousin hopefully we can get her to bring him." Batman stated.

"Well that's gonna be a problem because she hasn't returned any of my calls and Ma and Pa said that she moved in with her husband that they unfortunately wouldn't tell his name." Superman sighed.

While everyone was discussing, Wonder Woman was in her own little world. _'Married?! And didn't invite me as a bridesmaid?! Ooh I'm the nerve!'_ She mentally shouted with fury. She broke out her thoughts to join in the conversation.

"We need to get in touch with her, maybe her husband is connected to the deaths of Joker and Scarecrow." Batman said with a calculated eyes.

"J'onn can you maybe try to mentally connect to Kara?" Green Lantern asked not aware of the danger he's about lead his friend into.

"Good idea. Give me a moment." J'onn closed his eyes to focus. When he found her and tried to enter her mind, something else entered his. The martian came face to face with a growling mountain sized ripped silver ape with crimson eyes(same height as Godzilla). J'onn couldn't move due to fear. He didn't know what it was but he keeps seeing his own death if he and the league were to fight this thing. The ape then roared him out of his own mind.

The league noticed J'onn shaking and sweating and they were getting worried. They were shocked when they saw him being blasted backwards towards a wall. "J'onn!" The league soon helped him up and sat him down.

"What happened?! What's got you so scared man?" Flash said in a worried tone.

"I-I don't know. One second I was about to communicate with Kara then I was pulled into my mind, but what I met there scared me. Let me show you." J'onn quickly linked everyone's mind together and showed what he saw."

The league were shocked at the size of the creature but what scared them were its eyes as It bore in everyone's soul. After they were brought back to the real world.

"Okay we really need to get in touch with Kara because we need answers now, damn it!" Batman said clearly frustrated.

"Let me handle her, I have a better chance to talk to her than the rest of you." Wonder Woman volunteered herself.

"Very well, dismissed."

Wonder Woman was smirking_ 'Hehe I'm coming for you little sister.'_ She then frowned. She has been getting a feeling of dread as of late, a bad omen as if it was foreboding. 'I have to return home to speak with my mother and seek her guidance.' She quickly informed them that she will be heading back home, but not before receiving a transmitter.

**_(Cadmus)_**

Project Cadmus, often referred to simply as Cadmus, located just outside of metropolis was a secret division of the United States government dedicated to countering the power of metahumans in the world, particularly the members of the Justice League. The agenda was boosted after Superman's rogue action of invading the Earth after being brainwashed by Darkseid.

Cadmus research branched out in several different directions to develop weapons that would be effective against the League.

Emil Hamilton was the director of S.T.A.R. Labs. Initially one of Superman's most valuable allies, he later turned against the Man of Steel and joined Project Cadmus in an attempt to keep the power of the Justice League in check. He was in charge of its genetics division created cloned metahumans conditioned to be loyal to the government.

Wade Eiling a US general who is a central figure in the Cadmus organization. General Wade Eiling advised on military tactics and the development of more conventional weapons.

Dr. Milo experimented with splicing which is the act of mixing and crossing DNA from two or more different species, to produce hybrid/chimera organisms. Commonly, it was done by mixing human DNA with animal genes, so as to enhance the recipient's genetic material.

Lex Luthor the secret source of Cadmus' funding, which allowed it to remain off the records.

Amanda Waller, the veteran intelligence operative, the director of cadmus who also has a direct line to the president's office.

Right now they are currently discussing about the "angel".

"I say we track him down and bring him in for "questioning" and subdue him so we can get some genetic tissue to hopefully clone him." Dr. Hamilton suggested.

"I agree. After the case when he killed Mettalo, there were reports of his healing powers that not only did he regenerated people's lost limbs but also cure them of diseases such as terminal cancer, asthma, and the blindness of the people that were there that day within seconds. The same happened at the Metropolis Mercantile Bank. " Lex Luthor stated getting nods from the rest.

"The only problem is locating him. The only lead that we have is Supergirl since their "married"."

"Speaking of clones, how's our asset doing in her recovery?" Waller asked Hamilton.

"Galatea should be at 100% by tomorrow." Hamilton said while trying to hide a scowl. He and Galatea had a father daughter relationship.

"Good since they share a psychic link, she may be able to find him for us." Unknown to them, the mate mark severed the link between the two. "How about the Superman fail safe?"

"Project Doomsday is stable for now, but it's getting more difficult the more we brainwash him to kill Superman." Dr.Milo answered.

"We may have to be careful with that clone. He was specifically made to be superior than the man of steel. Dismiss until further notice."

**_(Pocket dimension)_**

Broly who was busy meditating snapped his eyes open and roared as his power exploded destroying the area around him. His power soon died down as he inhaled then exhaled. He smiled as he felt calm and relaxed.

The girls were doing their usual routine as he told them he's going to be visiting his surrogate brothers and father. He used his powers to change his attire to a blood red skin tight V-neck that displayed his godly physique, black straight jeans with white Vans and then tied his hair into a high ponytail with a bang over one eye(like mystic Gohan). He chuckled as he remembered reading a fashion magazine given to him by his girls to create more clothes. He then used kai kai to instantly teleport to the Zen palace.

**_(Zen Palace)_**

The omni duo and the new deities of destruction of their respective universes were currently in a meeting about the mortal levels of their universe. So far the meeting has been going good with everyone's mortal level being stable.

"Well done everyone, I say this meeting went quite well. I think everyone here deserves a month long vacation. What do you say Zenos-samas?" Avalon said.

"Vacation!" Z-chan said cheered

"Yes Vacation!" P-chan said cheered as well

The rest of the deities cheered as well. Then Avalon then conjured up tables with dozens of various food for a banquet.

"Please feel free to partake in this banquet to your heart's content. Please enjoy." Avalon said with a smile.

That's when the gates began to open gaining everyone's attention. In came Broly with a smile. The new deities were on guard but soon their eyes were wide as dinner plate when they saw omni duo tackle the visitor.

"Onii-chan!" The duo cheered as they were laughing cutely.

"Haha glad to see you both as well." Broly said as he stood up, while the Zenos sat on his shoulders.

While this was happening, the hakaishins were still shocked at this. The Tenshis were a different case for they knew who it was and they bowed to show their utmost respect.

The new hakaishin of universe six asked her attendant who was currently blushing a question that was in the rest of the minds of the hakaishins.

"Vados."

"Yes Kefla?"(Yes it's Kale and Caulifla. They had to fuse to beat Champa from trying to destroy planet Sadala, but since they became a deity, they were permanently fused.)

"Who's that and why are you bowing?" The rest of the new deities had their attention on them now.

"Well then, let me inform you all of the significance of that individual. You all know the story of the true deity yes?" She asked which she received nods in return.

"Well before you all became an hakaishin, That man right their, 5000 years ago became the new true deity." Shocking them all to the core.

"May I introduce you all to Lord Broly, the true deity!" Avalon's voice boomed throughout the room. Everyone's eyes were on the now identified Broly.

Broly who was the center of attention, blushed in embarrassment. He knew this came along with the title but still. He looked at the new faces but was drawn to a certain individual. He walked up to her.

Kefla who had a good look at him looked down and blushed. _'What an alpha! His aura is so intoxicating. The alpha to end all alphas and such a gorgeous hunk to boot. Oh shit, he's walking my way!'_

"Um excuse me, but any chance that you may be a saiyan? And may I get a name?" Broly asked with hope in his eyes.

Kefla who was caught off guard by the question answered him anyway. "Kefla and yeah what's it to you huh?" '_Why did my Caulifla side had to show now! Damn delinquent cockiness. Now he must thinks I'm rude.'_ She inwardly cursed herself though she didn't expect to hear him laugh and swing her around.

"This is great! It's been a while since I met one of my kind!" He said after setting her down.

Kefla was shocked. "Wait, you're a saiyan?!" She received a happy nod.

"Yup, I'm from universe 7 and the former hakaishin. It was nice meeting you and you look beautiful as always Vados. I'm gonna play with my brothers. Enjoy the banquet!" He said as he made his way back to the omni duo.

Kefla was in a daze. She was well respected back on Sadala but also feared. She was prideful, and brash. No male interest her for she wanted a strong mate, an alpha stronger than her. And now one shows up in all his glory with eyes full of immeasurable power ohh she will have him.

Vados on the other hand was a blushing mess. It's been so long since she's seen him and his warm potent aura has gotten even more stronger. Oh and the way he was dressed did not help at all either. Her and her charge had the same thought in their heads.

_'Mine!'_ Vados/Kefla inwardly shouted.

**_(Gotham City)_**

Gotham city's crime rate has been an all time low and people were enjoying it. Barbara now also known as the black falcon was above a building looking down at an alley. She had made many dopples throughout the city as eyes and ears for any trouble and were ready to jump in. She was alerted that there was a woman being pursued and currently was being surrounded by three men. She then hid in the woman's shadow.

(T=Trash)

"We got you now bitch. Now be a good whore and lets have some fun" T#1 said lecherously.

"Don't worry, you'll soon come to like it." T#2 said as starts to unbuckle while the poor woman whimpered.

"Hehe let's get her boys." T#3 says.

The woman whimpered and closed her eyes praying for some help. She then heard heavy breathing as she opened her eyes and was confused as to why they were shaking and had fear written across their faces. She turned around to see a figure covered in shadows towering over her. Piercing jade eyes glaring down on the trash. She felt overjoyed because she knew who this was.

"Black Falcon!" The woman relieved that knew she was safe.

Shadow chains came out of the three soon to be dead trash's shadow and held them down and were gagged as well.

"I'll deal with you three shortly." They were shocked including the woman that the Black Falcon was a female.

"Are you injured anywhere?" Falcon softly asked the woman.

"U-um no I'm fine. I'm just tired of running from them." The woman said tiredly.

"Good. You might want to get out of here, this won't be pretty." Falcon said while she summoned a black knife that the woman knew very well what's going to happen. She slowly made her way towards the group while the woman didn't move. No, she wanted to see this, she saw this as an opportunity for revenge. Ooh karma is going to be a bitch.

"Do you mind if I watch?"

"I can do you one better." Falcon said as the chains stood the three up. She shrouds the lady's legs in shadows. "Don't worry It will help protect your legs from hurting when you kick them in their balls as hard as you want." The three paled and were trying to break free while the woman smiled as she turned to three and made her way towards them.

She looked at T#1. "Be a good whore while I have some fun" she said as she kicked him numerous times with a smile. His eyes rolled back as he was out cold.

She then turn towards T#3. She smiled while he was shaking his head with a pleading look. "Don't worry, you'll soon come to like it." She went extra hard on him as he too blacked out.

She turned towards the last Trash. "Hehe let's have some fun." She took her time with kicking the shit out his balls.

**_(Couple minutes later)_**

She let out a content sigh as she turned towards her savior who was surprising eating popcorn.

Falcon threw away her snack. "Damn girl, ain't Karma a bitch." She said with a proud smirk.

Giggling the woman said. "That she is."

**_(Cadmus)_**

Project Doomsday or Doomsday was currently in his many sessions of being brainwashed to kill his counterpart. His strength has been slowly been increasing due to his rage. Something has been calling him, influencing him to break free. His attention was drawn to the doors when he saw someone who he wanted to crush.

Dr. Milo stormed in the chambers with an enraged and bitter look. He just got the news that he has been demoted to a less important position due to failing to create a successful and controllable subject. His anger pointed towards Amanda Waller and he will get revenge. He looked towards Doomsday and smirked and started to bargain with him.

Doomsday who was playing along till he was free was biding his time. As soon as the restraints were off, he immediately held the doctor by his throat.

"W-we h-ha-ad a deal!" He struggled to say.

Doomsday looked at him with an unamused face. "I don't bargain with the dead." He crushed and the doctor was no more. He enjoyed this moment however it was short lived as alarms were set off as the area was shaking. He rushes outside and sees through the window that he was already in space. Enraged by this he started to smash his way out and began to descend towards that strange connection that has been drawing him more and more.

Amanda Waller who saw the whole interaction go down, quickly locked down the chambers that was secretly inside a space rocket and began to launch it before it can break free. She was relieved when she saw the rocket already in space and went back to work. Unknown to her, the beast escaped and was currently making his way to earth.

**_(Aegean Sea)_**

Above the sea we see an unidentified burning object descending from the sky heading towards the sea and it crash landed next to an island.

**_(Themyscira)_**

WonderWoman who was currently spending time with her mother after seeking her guidance. Queen Hippolyta the queen of the Amazons and mother to Diana aka WonderWoman. They were having a pleasant time catching up on lost time but were interrupted when an Amazon came rushing in.

"What's wrong Menalippe?"

"My queen there has been an unidentified object that crashed landed near our shores. We await your orders." The Amazon informed.

"Mother I'll go and see what we're dealing with." WonderWoman suggested. The queen nodded her head. "Take Menalippe and her squad with you" WonderWoman nodded and rushed her way towards the shore with amazons following suite.

When they arrived, something jumped out off the water and landed 20 feet away from them. A tall creature growled at them. Drawing their weapons. "You are not welcome here. Leave or we will forcefully make you!" WonderWoman stated.

It only served to anger it as proven true by roaring and charging towards the Amazons.

"For Themyscira!" WonderWoman war cries as she charged the brute with her fellow Amazons beside her.

**_(Metropolis)_**

Kara who just got done stopping a bank heist was currently laughing due to a telepathic conversation with her fellow sister wife.

_'She did what?! Man she definitely deserves a reward hahaha'_ She said while wiping a tear from laughing.

'_Haha I know right, I didn't even have to castrate them for there was nothing to castrate! I bought her a drink after that.'_ Barbara said while knocking out a burglar. She just done chaining up the fools for the police to take away.

_'Haha a well deserved drink. I'll catch you later, I got something to do.'_ Kara said

"Catch you later girl.' Barbara said

Kara got a transmitter call from her older sister figure WonderWoman. She wanted nothing to do with the justice league but she felt this was important.

_"Yes?"_

_"Kara thank the gods you picked up! I need help with taking down this monstrosity that's terrorizing my home. Please I need your aid, I tried reaching the league and the Watchtower but no one is picking up"_ WonderWoman pleaded.

Kara didn't have to think twice. Her sister needed help and she will answer. _"I'm on my way sister and I'll bring help as well and don't worry I remember my way there."_ Kara said making Doppels to watch over the city.

_"Thank you sister and we'll hold him off until then. Don't keep us waiting, my people are dyi-."_ The line went dead.

She cursed as she contacted Barbara and informed her what's going on who immediately came out of her sister's shadow.

"Let's inform our hubby about the situation." Barbara said.

"Right."

**_(Zen Palace)_**

Broly who was busy being chased by his little brothers were having a good time but soon was tackled to the ground by the omni duo.

"Hahaha thanks for playing with us onii-chan" the duo both said.

"No problem Z-chan, P-chan." Broly smiled at the two. He then heard a familiar voice in his head and told his brothers he'll be back.

_'Hubby, Can You hear me?'_ Kara called out.

_'Yes love?'_ Broly smiled.

_'Barbara and I need your help helping an older sister in all but blood. It's WonderWoman and she said a monster is terrorizing her home. I know that we can handle it, but something tells me something big is going to happen and I don't want to take any chances. I don't want to lose another family member.'_ Kara said but felt warm as her lover soothed her through the mark.

_'And I won't let that happen. I'm on my way there girls and Inform me when you both arrive. Love you girls and see you soon.'_ Broly said as he made his way towards Avalon.

"Father I have to go, my mates need me."

"Then what are you still doing here." Avalon smirked.

Broly chuckled a little and gave his father a hug before disappearing but left some objects behind with a note on it.

Curious, Avalon read the note. "This is for my little brothers." He looked down at one of the objects that said. "Nintendo Super Smash Bros?"

**_(Themyscira)_**

"Ugh!" WonderWoman coughed up some blood by being punched through some boulders. She got back up and saw Hippolyta about to be stabbed by the monster.

"No!" She smashed her wristbands together as hard she could that sent it flying, preventing her mother's death, but unknowingly decreased their chances of survival.

Doomsday who made his way out of the crater stumble upon a gate that seemed to be calling towards him. The closer he gets, angrier he becomes and as he touched the gate, he snapped and roared with fury and began to smash the gate, meanwhile a dark and sinister laugh could be heard. "Hehehaha! Yes! Destroy it! Free me as the world will soon be brought down by chaos and blood!"

WonderWoman is currently bringing injured amazons to the safety bunker where all the remaining amazons were at. They were resting but a loud sound echoed throughout the whole island.

**BOOM!**

**BOOM!**

"Don't know, but I'm checking it out." WonderWoman said as she made her way towards the sound as her mother prayed for her safety.

**BOOM!**

As she made her way closer and closer, her eyes widen when she soon realized what it was doing and it was not good, not good at all. She sped her way towards the direction and saw the monstrosity smashing open Doom's Doorway.

**BOOM!**

"No! She aimed her sword and charged towards it and with all her might, swung down, but was horrified as her sword God killer shattered. Doomsday paid no mind and with one final blow, he smashed it open.

**BOOM!**

A huge shock wave sent WonderWoman back, as a dark laughter was heard throughout the city that brought a cold shiver to the amazons especially Hippolyta.

"N-no! How could this be? He's back!" She made her way towards the gate. Fearing for her daughter's life. _'Please someone help us!'_

Back to the scene. WonderWoman could only look horrified and angry as she saw someone who she wish she'd never seen again. "Ares! How are you still alive?! I killed you!" She shouted.

"Ha, good to see you too as well sister. You did kill me, but when I was in Tartarus, all that malevolent energy and despair only made me stronger than ever before! And uncle right now is sealed with his wife till I die but that won't be happening any time soon." He exclaimed as he pushes his power out. "The time has come for the world to know true chaos as I will throw the world into madness and I will start with you and Themyscira!" Then an army of Cyclops, minotaurs, harpies and undead soldiers came out and stood at his command.

He then faced the creature who freed him. "Doomsday, my harbinger of death, go and wreak havoc to your heart's content."

Hippolyta who just arrived, gasped as she saw the army marching and Doomsday about to attack but she pushed her daughter out of harm's way and closed her eyes as she awaited death.

**BOOM!**

"Mother!" WonderWoman cried out with tears as Ares laughed at the scene but it was short lived as Doomsday was launched back towards the army. Ares narrowed his eyes and as the smoke cleared up, there was a tall blond with combat armour on with a golden S on her chest with Hippolyta nowhere to be seen.

"Sorry for coming a little late Diana, but I'm here with some back up." Kara said as they saw someone come out of her shadow with Queen Hippolyta in her arms.

"Mother!" WonderWoman happily said as she made her way towards her. She hugged her mother.

"Yes I am fine, thank you for saving me young one." She gratefully said.

"Thank you for coming Kara, but how are we supposed to stop him, without my God Killer I don't know another way to stop the God of War and Conflict." WonderWoman said.

"Hmph, you all will soon die, but not before I have my fun with you all." Ares lecherously licked his lips.

Barbara and Kara looked at each other then smirked. Kara turned towards the WonderWoman. "Then what about a real God? One that isn't pathetic as the one who stands before me."

"How dare you! I will take my time with you mortal." Ares eyes blazed with fury.

"W-what do you mean Kara?" WonderWoman asked her clearly confused.

"She means our husband. Who you will see soon enough." Barbara answered her.

Ares felt insulted being compared to this supposed "God". "Bring him then, I'll crush him and have my way with y-" That's as far as he got when an invisible powerful pressure slammed him down as well as his army.

Suddenly a white beam of light shot down in front of Kara and Barbara as Diana and her mother shielded their eyes. As the light died down they saw the back of a tall topless muscular figure wearing golden armbands, golden gauntlets with an emerald gem engraved on both, a red sash across his waist along with a golden belt, slightly baggy white pants and golden boots with emeralds engraved on it.(OG Broly's clothes.)

Broly turned towards his girls with a smile that brought atomic blushes from Diana and surprisingly her mother from seeing the devilishly handsome man. _'By the gods! What a gorgeous man and that body that puts Clark's to shame.'_ Diana unconsciously licked her lips.

Hippolyta almost lost her bearings from seeing him. '_Gods! This beautiful male puts the gods to shame!'_ She mirrors the same action of her daughter.

After Broly greets his girls he turns his attention towards the amazon and used clairvoyance on the queen and was enraged by what he saw and turned towards the filth that was currently faced down on the floor.

"I saw everything that the queen and her people went through because of your foolish actions. The countless women that were raped in the past by Hercules and men from your influence. You are no God but a child that will be disciplined. You will receive no mercy from me as your life is already forfeited as soon as you threaten my wives." Broly said as the pressure was lifted up while Queen Hippolyta was shocked when he said those things and was confused to how he knew.

Ares stood up with an enraged face. "You dare defy me?! Judge me?! I am the God of War and Conflict and I will not be defeated! Doomsday rid of this trash before me." Ares commanded.

Doomsday roared and jumped at the newcomer but was halted as he felt a grip on his throat. He looked down and saw Kara holding him up with a vice grip on his throat with one arm. "Your fight is with me!" She punched him into orbit and flew after him. Diana and her mother had their jaws dropped from seeing the creature that was terrorizing their home manhandled(is it womanhandled? Idk lol)

"Honey, can you take care of the pest while I will deal with this filth. I want to enjoy my time breaking him." Broly asked Barbara while inwardly sighing to himself. 'Oh great, my sadistic queens has rubbed off on me. Sighing. Well whatever, I'll just mark it as a common trait we share.'

Barbara had a sadistic smile as she slowly made her way towards the army as her black aura was oozing off of her and her power changed the weather to that of a thunderstorm. "With pleasure." She conjured up thousands of weapons made out of darkness in the air(like Gilgamesh from Fate) and launched them as she rushed them with with her falcon talons, shedding them apart. Diana joined her as she cuts them down with a dark sword.

Ares who took a step back from feeling dread from the woman that's currently having a slaughter fest, had the air knocked out of him as he fell on his knees gasping for air.

Broly then turned towards the queen. "My lady, before I go, please return to your people and inform them that everything is going to be alright." He flashed her a charming smile that made her want to believe him. She nodded and quickly turn away to hide her blush as she made her way towards her people with a hopeful smile.

He then turned his attention back to a panting Ares. "Where were we? Ah yes." He then appeared in front of Ares and backhanded him.

"Discipline."

**_(Somewhere in space)_**

"Rawhhh!" Doomsday roared in pain as Kara gouged out one of his eyeballs. He retaliated by attempting to strike her with all his might but his fist was caught by one hand and with the other, she made a ki blade that sliced clean through his flesh. He roared in rage as his arm fell and began a barrage of strikes.

Kara who was dodging Doomsday's savage attacks, had a bored face as she headbutted him followed up by a knee then an uppercut that sent him flying upwards which she ended her combo by summoning a light hammer and swung it right on its spine. "Grraa!" Doomsday roared out in agony as he was free falling towards the earth. He tried to readjust but was held in place by Kara as she had her arms fully wrapped around his arms keeping him in place and started to spin as they made their way back down.

**_(Themyscira)_**

Diana who was fighting alongside Barbara was having a blast. It's been so long since she felt this type of thrill. Going against numbers that far exceeds their own. She looked towards her comrade and was amazed by her skills. Then she examined the dark blade in her hand that's extremely sharp that no matter how tough her foes skin and armour were, it cleaved right through them like a hot knife cutting through paper.

"Having fun?" Barbara asked her with an amused smile while sending out thousands more of weapons towards the army to stall.

"Yes, it has been a long time since I felt this alive, fighting the odds with a comrade. Speaking of which I did not get your name."

"It's me sis, Barbara." She chuckled at her expression.

"What?! You look so different and since when did you have powers. Is that why you haven't been back for a while. And what about patrolling Gotham?" Diana asked confusedly.

"Haha, I'm also known as the Black Falcon." Barbara was having fun seeing her sister's reaction.

**BOOM!**

Diana was gonna say more but her attention was brought towards the kneeling figure of a battered and bruised Ares and his pursuer slowly making his way. She was shocked when she saw that he had a missing arm and eye.

Barbara who saw this was extremely turned on by the dominance her lover was showing and was giddy about being dominated by her man after this whole ideal. "We'll talk more later, let my hubby deal with that piece of shit. We got more to slaughter." Diana agreed and charged together.

Ares right now, has never felt so humiliated and powerless before in his long life. He's bleeding badly with a missing arm and eye that won't regenerate as he stares at the monster who's walking but with every step he takes, brings the feeling of fear higher and higher. He tried to summon more power from the gate. "H-how dare y-you?! To be in such shape right now is humiliating!" He said trying to stall for more power.

"Good. That's what I was aiming for." Broly said as he kept walking towards the kneeling form of the battered God.

As soon as Broly was in striking range, Ares smirked and summoned hit battle axe and swung as hard as he could. It landed, but not the way he wanted. His axe broke upon contact. Broly who simply stared at him, uppercut him.

Ares stopped himself in the air and roared. "That's it! I had enough of this, I'll just destroy this damn island and you with it!" He said as flared his power and conjured up huge fireball and threw it downwards as he laughed.

Broly just shook his head, raised his hand and grasped the fire ball then began to shrink until it's no more. He then looked towards his enemy's eyes and saw nothing but fear.

"I-Impossible, h-how? That was my strongest attack!" Ares stuttered in fear with wide eyes.

Broly just sighed. "I bore of this. Let me show you how it's done." He raised two fingers as ball that looked like a miniature sun appeared hovering. "This won't kill you, but you would wish it did."

**"Holy Wrath!"**

Ares who scoffed when he saw the miniature sun but didn't expect it to quickly expand and engulfed him as he yelled out in pain for his flesh was being burned to a crisp. He coughed up blood and stared at his enemy. "Fool, as long as the gate remains open, I gain more power." He weakly laughed.

BOOOOM!

The huge explosion was caused by Kara as she slammed Doomsday on the gate completely destroying the gate.(One that shouldn't be there in the first place.)

Diana's jaw dropped as she saw the gate was no more.

Broly turned back towards the frozen shocked God with a mocking smirk. "What gate?" He soon summoned chains that has similar effect of kryptonite to a kryptonian and instantly Ares felt his power weakened to that of simple human.

Kara who made her way towards her lover, with Doomsday's head in hand kissed him. "Did you have fun?" She asked.

"Not really. This filth was nothing. What about you?"

"Disappointing really. Oh I got his head for you like you asked." She waves the head around which caused him chuckle at her.

Soon the rest of the amazons arrived. The queen walked besides Broly looking down on Ares.

"W-wait d-dont kill me!" Ares pathetically begged.

Broly look at him with total apathy. "Your not mine to kill." He summoned a flaming knife infused with hakai and gave it Queen Hippolyta who took it without a second thought.

The queen stared into the eyes of the source of her nightmares and was breathing hard. She raised her hands. "This for me and all my fellow sisters! Die!" She slammed down her knife into his chest. He then lit up in white fire causing him to scream out an agonizing scream as he slowly disintegrated into nothing, erasing his existence.

Hippolyta had tears in her eyes that was mirrored by her sisters and let out a cry of victory that followed by everyone else. While everyone else busy celebrating, Broly had Doomsday's head and used his clairvoyance. What he found out was quite annoying. Cadmus. Whatever it is will be destroyed by him sooner or later. Broly felt a bad omen coming in the near future. A future filled with chaos and ruin that would not have been prevented if he wasn't present at the time. He looked at the amazons and a thought came into mind. 'An army of protectors, trained by me and would bless them with powers while unlocking their maximum potential.' He then looked into the sky and smirked. 'Whoever dares to invade my new home, will think twice after were through with whoever.'

**And finish!**

**Harem**

**Kara**

**Barbara**

**Diana(WonderWoman)**

**Hippolyta**

**Pamela Isley**

**Harley**

**Vados**

**Kefla**

**Karen Starr**

**Galatea**

**Raven**

**Artemis**

**Will add more later on**

**How was it? Hope you liked it and will see you in the next chapter. F9 out.**


	6. Not a chapter

**Hey F9 here, just letting y'all know that I started a massive rewrite of the story called "The Saiyan Deity". Check it out.**


End file.
